Somebody to Love
by Lylandria
Summary: Song Ha Na has been accepted to intern at YG Entertainment as a songwriter and producer. A chance meeting with TOP from Bigbang threatens her internship when she's assigned to be his manager. Both have fiery personalities - who will win this tug of war? She finds herself intertwined with her 5 oppas. Will love become part of the equation?
1. Of All Days

**Chapter 1 - Of All Days**

"Hannah." My mother stood with me at the security check at the airport. There were tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I will miss you, mom." Tears began to spill down my cheeks.

She gently broke free of the embrace. "Take care of yourself. I know this is a huge opportunity for you. Let me take a look at you one last time." She placed her hands on my shoulders and stared into my face. She wiped my stray tears away.

"Mom, it's not like I will never see you again." I hiccupped.

"I know. But you will be moving half a world away. I will worry about you."

"Worry about the family. Dad and Marie will be a big enough handful."

"Ah, your sister. I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

I stifled a laugh. "She'll be fine." I leaned forward and gave my mother a kiss on her cheek. "I have to go now."

"My daughter is all grown up now. Call me often."

"I will. And once I've established myself, I'll send tickets for the family to visit."

"I love you, Hannah."

"I love you, too." With one final hug, I grabbed my suitcase, readied my passport and headed through the security checkpoint. I couldn't bear to look behind. As much as I wanted to intern at YG Entertainment, I also felt frightened of leaving my home behind.

I never thought when I submitted a demo tape of songs that I'd hear a call from YG. They told me they saw potential. Their head producer, Teddy, specifically requested that I intern under him. An email quickly followed with an e-ticket to Seoul. First-class. Although I didn't have the confidence to believe I was good enough to pass the internship, I had to try.

I showed my passport at the security checkpoint. They scanned my luggage and, once cleared, I headed towards the gate.

Both of my parents were from South Korea, but they had moved to Toronto before my sister and I were born. My Korean name is Song Ha Na, but most people knew me as Hannah Song. The English version was easier for people to accept. Although raised in the Western part of the world, my parents incorporated the Korean language into my daily life. Communicating once I got to Seoul wouldn't be a problem, and for that I was thankful.

Once I saw the gate, I found a seat and pulled out my phone. I took a selfie and uploaded it to Facebook with the caption "On my way to Seoul! Will miss you all! Wish me luck!" Within moments, I had likes and comments from my friends. I smiled bitter sweetly and put the phone back in my purse.

It seemed like an eternity passed as I waited to begin boarding. I was embarking on a new life, but at that very moment I was bored. I decided to people watch. People watching at airports was always exciting. Such a diverse set of people all going about their day; scurrying around in a hurry. My eye caught two gentlemen. Both seemed to be roughly the same age, both Asian, perhaps Korean. The one wore casual clothes. Jeans. T-Shirt. Sweater. The other one struck me as odd. He wore a suit and had a black medical mask over his nose and mouth. Sunglasses covered his eyes. What, did he think he was some celebrity? It did take all kinds, I guess. I watched the two of them converse, wondering what they were talking about. Finally, the attendant called for passengers to begin boarding.

One of the perks of being first class is that you get to board the plane before anyone else. I placed my carry-on in the overhead compartment and settled into the window seat.

"I believe that seat is mine." I looked up and saw Mr. Incognito staring down at me with his ticket in my face.

"Ah, so it is. My apologies." I got up and moved to the aisle so he could get into his seat. I was disappointed that I would have to sit near the aisle, but still, it was first class, and the seats were comfortable and roomy. It wasn't all that bad.

He took his seat and stared out the window. Seriously, what was his problem? I saw the guy he was with head back to coach. Maybe they didn't know each other after all?

I pulled out my phone once more and began to play a game at a very low volume.

"Can you turn that down? It's irritating." He said without looking from the window. I stuck my tongue out at him and dug my earbuds out of my purse. It was going to be a long flight.

Once the plane was up in the sky, the attendant came by and took our drink order. I decided to order champagne. Why not? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. When in first-class, do as the entitled do. I switched from my game to playing some songs. I flipped through my playlist to one of my favorite bands: Bigbang. They were the reason I wanted to become a songwriter and a producer at YG Entertainment. Their music made me feel inspired. I leaned back and closed my eyes. My head became full with the beautiful sounds of one of their older songs, Haru Haru. Without realizing it, I hummed along, eyes closed and daydreaming about what my life would be like now. Suddenly the music cut off and my eyes sprang wide open. Mr. Incognito was apparently Mr. Arrogant as well. He had his finger on the pause button on my phone's touch screen.

"Are you doing this because you know who I am?" He asked accusingly.

"Doing what?"

"Listening to that." He pointed at my phone.

"Look, dude. I don't even know you and I don't care to. Now, if you don't mind, keep your paws off my stuff. I'm not even bothering you. And seriously, what is with that ridiculous getup? Sunglasses and a mask, honestly..." I scoffed.

His face turned crimson red and he shot a look of death at me. I shrugged and turned the music back on before he could protest. Why did I have to share this row with such a jerk. I closed my eyes again and listened to the next song on the playlist.

I fell asleep and began to dream about all sorts of things. It was one of those meandering dreams that made no sense. Pictures of my family fluttered through my head along with scenarios that didn't make any sense at all. I felt a sharp nudge at my arm and my eyes flew open. There was that jerk staring at me.

"What?!" I asked exasperated.

"You were snoring."

Slightly embarrassed, I apologized. Inside I was ready to punch this guy's lights out.

We hit a rough patch of turbulence, and I quickly went to brace the armrest. In my haste to do so, I knocked over his glass of wine and it soaked his pants. Some had splashed up onto his shirt and suit jacket. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"I am so sorry!" I said and grabbed a few tissues from my purse. I quickly started to dab his shirt and pants. He grabbed my hand and roughly pushed it away.

"I just bought this suit and now it's ruined thanks to you!" He said with disgust.

"It's not my fault there was turbulence! I'll pay for your suit. How much? $200?"

For the first time since I saw him, he laughed. But it was a nasty laugh. He took off his sunglasses and pulled down his mask. I couldn't hide my shock. It was TOP from Bigbang. No wonder he was doing so much to hide his identity. "Kid, this is a tailor-made Armani suit. Try $5,000."

My heart sank. I was embarrassed, angry and starstruck all at the same time. "So...I'll cover the dry cleaning?" I mustered an apologetic smile.

"If you can't afford anything more than dry cleaning, what is a person like you doing in first class? Don't bother." A person like me? What was that supposed to mean? He didn't even know me! His scowl continued as he flagged the attendant over.

"Yes, sir?" She smiled a fake sort of smile expected of those in a position of customer service.

"Are there any other seats available?" He nastily asked as he peered at me.

"Well, we have two empty seats towards the front of first class..." She offered.

He didn't even let her finish. He stood up swiftly, pushed passed me and found his new seat. I watched him as he stormed away. What were the odds of me being on the same flight as TOP? I felt like my internship ended before it even began. Certainly once he arrived in Seoul, he would tell people at the company about this rude girl he had to sit next to on the airplane. Then he'd realize I was working at his company and it would be all over. Still, if I thought he was a jerk before, he was just upgraded to asshole status. I just couldn't believe that one of the members from Bigbang could be so mean. I saw TOP practically throw himself backward into the seat a few rows ahead of me. I smacked myself on the head and chastised myself, "Stupid, stupid girl!" The passengers in the row across from mine looked at me is if I was crazy. I gave them a small smile and pressed myself against the window, hoping to disappear.

I tried not to let this ruin the beginning of my new life. I put my earbuds back in, pressed play, and listened to "Somebody to Love." The music helped to calm me down somewhat, but I dreaded landing in a few more hours. My life was in fate's hands.


	2. Awake, Asleep

**Chapter 2 - Awake, Asleep**

The plane landed in Incheon not a moment too soon. I had been on pins and needles for the past 10 hours. What were the odds that TOP would be on my flight AND sitting next to me? I made a mess of everything, but I was too intimidated to make amends at this point.

As everyone else was collecting their carry-on luggage, TOP stayed seated. I didn't want to walk past him. I was hoping he would get off first. I decided to wait until he left the plane. The man I thought he was with from earlier walked down the aisle. It was obvious he had just woke up and he was still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He approached TOP and they were having a conversation I couldn't hear. I could figure out by TOP's frown and the occasional glances my way that they were talking about me. Forgive and forget was out of the picture, so I gathered my stuff and walked towards the exit. I forced myself to stare forward and not look at him. He grumbled a bit, but I didn't stick around to hear what he said.

I was beyond exhausted. I stood in line forever waiting to go through customs before I finally grabbed my luggage from the baggage claim. TOP and I exited the airport at the same time. I was hoping to flag down a taxi as quickly as possible. We were both standing on the curb when a black Escalade rolled up. The driver got out, put TOP's luggage in the trunk. TOP opened the back door and hesitated to enter the car. He turned around and looked at me. "Thanks again for all of this," he sarcastically gestured towards his stained suit, "I hope we will never meet again." He slid into the car and drove off before I could even object. I guess it didn't matter, though, we were going to meet again. And that thought alone sent shivers up my spine. I hailed a taxi and headed to my new home.

YG Entertainment offered to put me up in one of their dorms until I could find a place of my own. The company told me that I would have a roommate: another girl around my age who was just accepted as a trainee for the YG dance team. I was anxious and excited to meet her.

I arrived at the dorm an hour later. The dorm was in an old apartment building not too far from the YG office. I climbed the stairs with what little luggage I had and knocked on the door. A girl in a night shirt, loose shorts, her blonde hair up in a bun and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth answered the door.

"Um...hi. I'm Song Ha Na...I think we're roommates."

The girl's eyes went wide and she slammed the door in my face. Well, this was getting off to a great start. About 2 minutes later she returned to the door, "I am so sorry! I have a habit of not thinking before I do anything. I should have invited you in, but all I could think of was spitting out my toothpaste. Come in!"

I stepped into the small foyer. There was a shoe closet and that was about it. I changed into slippers and walked into the living area that shared space with a kitchen. "It's small, but you'll get used to it," the girl motioned towards the room. I nodded.

"Oh right! I almost forgot. My name is Kim Eun Ji. I'm a dancer in training at YG Entertainment." She extended her hand and we both bowed as we shook hands. "You look tired as hell! Let me show you our room!"

Our room? As in, one bedroom? I had spent my entire life with the luxury of own room. It was my private space to write music. I wasn't sure how I felt about sharing a bedroom with a complete stranger.

Eun Ji opened the door and there it was: a tiny room with bunk beds and two closets. "I've already claimed the bottom bunk. I hope you don't mind. I'm seriously clumsy and would roll off the top bunk, despite the railing!"

"That's fine. I don't mind at all."

"Well then, the closet on the right is yours."

I was so tired; I just threw my luggage into the closet without unpacking my clothes. "Thanks. Where's the bathroom?"

"Its the only other door in this dorm on the other side of the living room."

I grabbed my toiletry bag and walked towards the bathroom. Eun Ji was trailing close behind. She was incredibly chipper, and while I appreciated that more than having to share living quarters with someone rude, I just wanted to be alone. The bathroom was about the size of a small closet. There was a shower, toilet, and sink so crammed into one tiny space that one could barely turn around just to close the door.

"I just had the drain fixed by the manager of this building. It had been flooding for months!"

"Ah..." I said as I unpacked my toiletries. I was about to close the door so I could undress, but Eun Ji was standing with a silly smile in the doorway. I smiled back. She continued to smile. Okay...this was a little weird.

"Oh! Sorry! You want to take a shower. Got it. I'm a bit scatterbrained," she giggled. No shit.

"It's no problem."

"Are you hungry? I could make some ramyun," she offered.

"I'm good. I just want to shower and pass out."

"Okay then! I'm going to go for a run. See you tomorrow!"

A run. A run? At midnight? How much energy did this girl have? And was Korea that safe to be out on the streets so late at night? I just shook my head.

"Everything okay?" She asked noticing the gesture I made.

"Yep. Just trying to shake off jet lag. See you tomorrow!" I attempted to smile naturally, but fatigue pretty much made that impossible.

Once the door closed behind her, I leaned over the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. What was I going to do if I ran into TOP at work? Pretend I didn't know him? That would be impossible. Keep my distance? I might appear to be someone with a bad attitude if anyone at the company saw that. Get down on my hands and knees and profusely apologize until he swears never to tell a soul about what happened? No way. I may be a lot of things, but I don't grovel. I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

A yawn escaped my lips and I walked like a zombie into the shower. Eventually, I made my way to bed. I was out like a light within minutes. Hopefully, my new roomie didn't mind if I snored.


	3. Ain't No Fun

Chapter 3 - Aint No Fun

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm reminding me that today was the day I started at YG Entertainment. Immediately butterflies filled my stomach. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. Climbing down off of the top bunk, I noticed my roommate's bed was empty. I stumbled into the kitchen and saw a note on the small table and a bowl of rice and soup.

 _Ha Na,_  
 _Practice started early for me, but I prepared your breakfast as a welcome gift. Fighting!_  
 _Eun Ji_

I smiled at the consideration of my roommate. I sat down and ate what I could. My stomach still fluttering, the more I ate, the more I wanted to vomit. I put down my spoon and chopsticks and got ready.

I decided to wear a black pencil skirt with a white blouse. I tied a houndstooth patterned scarf around my neck and slipped into my black ballet flats. I smoothed out my jet black hair and tied it back in a low ponytail. My wide eyes had a slight curve at the outer corner, so I decided to outline them with a cat-eye look. I picked a light matte pink lipstick for my full lips. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and gave a nod of approval. I looked professional enough for my first day.

I left the house and began my walk to YG Entertainment. It wasn't far, maybe a mile or so away. The sun was shining and my mood from the previous day lifted. I grabbed a coffee at a nearby cafe and continued my walk. Finally, the YG building was in view. I stopped and stared at the building. You can do this, Ha Na, I told myself. With solid resolve, I moved to the main entrance and pushed a button that would alert the receptionist to my presence.

"What can I help you with?" a voice sounded over the intercom.

"My name is Song Ha Na. I start today as an intern."

"One moment please." There was a long pause. I guessed she was verifying that I was supposed to be there. Finally the doors open and I stepped into my new world.

The first thing I saw was an enormous poster of Bigbang. Daesung, Seungri, G-Dragon, Taeyang...and TOP. My stomach dropped when I saw his picture. I shook it off and headed towards reception.

"Good morning. I'm Song Ha Na." I repeated.

"Miss Ha Na, Teddy is waiting for you on the third floor. Please proceed to the elevators to your right," she gestured towards the elevators.

"Thank you."

The elevator ride to the third floor was too short and felt like an eternity at the same time. When the doors opened, I was expecting Teddy to be waiting for me. He wasn't. As a matter of fact, the hallway was incredibly quiet. I walked down the corridor looking in the window of each room. Finally, I saw Teddy in the room at the end of the hall. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door. "Hi. I'm Song Ha Na; I will be your intern. Please take care of me."

"Ah! Miss Ha Na, come in. If you could, take a seat over there. I'm just finishing the editing on a song."

I sat down in a corner chair and waited for nearly an hour. I watched Teddy intently, absorbing everything he was doing. Finally, he slid his chair back from the desk and turned my way. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem at all! I enjoyed watching you working."

"Is that so? Well, let's get you started. I need you to run to the studio and pick up some sheet music. It's on the first floor. And while you're there, stop by the cafeteria and bring me an Americano, black."

Running errands wasn't what I had in mind, but I guess I had to start somewhere. I bowed and excused myself from the room and headed downstairs.

First I stopped and grabbed the coffee Teddy requested. Then I picked up the sheet music.

I was on my way back to Teddy when I heard a conversation coming from one of the studios. The door was open, and five boys were standing around a table with the CEO - THE Yang Hyun Suk, Papa YG in all his glory - standing near the window. It was Bigbang. My heart started racing. I never thought I'd see them in person despite working at the same company.

"Yes, TOP, you do need to be managed." Yang Hyun Suk started.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. He was incredibly handsome with chiseled features and the most beautiful eyes. They were deep and soulful. There was a mischievous look about him. And of course, his crappy attitude canceled all that out. "Come on, it will only be for a week or two at most. I can keep my schedule straight, and I can drive my car around."

"That's not the point. What if you are late? What if you are too tired and wind up in an accident? The last thing we need is a scandal during your comeback promotions. Your manager is having surgery and you need a replacement while he's out of commission."

Daesung spoke up, "Hyung, I know you're a private person but..."

"Daesung, stay out of this." Top yelled.

"Hyung!" Another of the boys with outlandishly bright red hair and a lovely face raised his voice. Wow. G-Dragon. Right in front of me. I had to get out of there before they caught me eavesdropping. Plus, I didn't want TOP to see me. My life would be over. In my haste to quietly walk past the door, I tripped over my own feet, nearly spilled coffee and dropped the sheet music I was carrying.

"Who's there?" Yang Hyun Suk spun around and looked towards the door. Shit.

"I-it's me, sir. Hannah...I mean, Song Ha Na." He peered at me with confusion. Embarrassed, I clarified, "I'm the new intern." TOP looked at me with wide, surprised eyes that told me he recognized me. Then in a flash, his eyes narrowed and a scowl crossed his face. He made a "tch" sound and turned away from me. What was his problem?

Yang Hyun Suk suddenly remembered who I was. At least a bit. "Ah, the one from the United States."

"Yes, sir." I said, standing in an ocean of scattered sheet music. I looked like such a fool.

"Did you hear any of this conversation?" he asked sternly.

I stumbled over my words, "No...no...I mean, a little, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about, I swear!"

"Hmm...Ha Na." The CEO began to step towards me slowly. "Song Ha Na." He said slowly and deliberately as he walked around me. "You've been promoted."

"P-pardon?" I blinked my eyes trying to understand what he was saying.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be the interim manager of TOP." My mouth dropped. TOP spun around on his heels and objected. "What? That girl is not qualified!" Yang Hyun Suk just waved off TOP's complaint.

There was no way I could deal with this situation. This ordeal could certainly end my career. I spoke meekly, "But sir..."

"Is there a problem?" The CEO raised his eyebrows.

I stared at the floor, "Well, it's just... I'm currently interning to become a producer. I was supposed to be working under Teddy Sunbaenim."

"I'm sure Teddy will understand once I talk to him. And think of it as a jump start into producing. You'll be producing and promoting yourself as a possible part of the YG Family. If you do a good enough job, perhaps this will become a paid internship." I'm not going to lie. I saw dollar signs. The vision of me eating ramyun every night was quickly fading.

"Of course, if you aren't interested, you could just finish your internship and go on your way. We don't need people who aren't fully committed to the company."

"No, sir...I mean, yes, sir. I accept." I bowed respectfully. I felt so stupid.

"Good, then it's decided." The CEO patted me on the shoulder and walked out. TOP slammed his hand down on the table and stormed out of the studio after the CEO. I just stood there staring at the four other boys who were staring back at me. Daesung tried to offer a sympathetic glance. Taeyang gave me a pat on the shoulder and whispered, "Fighting." Seungri grabbed me by the shoulders. "Such a beautiful girl has to suffer at the hands of our grumpy hyung. I'll see you around, gorgeous." My gaze followed him out of the room. Seungri was certainly one of a kind. G-Dragon stayed behind.

I bent down and started picking up the sheet music I had dropped. My head was swirling. Suddenly, someone knelt beside me and began picking up the sheet music, as well. I slowly looked up and locked eyes with the pretty one. He smiled, and I felt my heart flutter. "I'm Kwon Ji Yong. Or G-Dragon. Or GD. Take your pick." I couldn't stop staring at his face. His eyes were playful, his nose was perfect, even his red hair seemed to suit him. He exuded kindness and confidence. He lowered his gaze and gave a small laugh. "Song Ha Na? That's your name?"

"Yes..." Did he remember that?

"Well, welcome to the team, Miss Ha Na. TOP isn't as bad as he seems. He just doesn't take to change very well sometimes." he gave me a sympathetic glance.

"He doesn't seem to take to anything well..." I muttered. He laughed again.

"With that sense about you, it seems like you'll be able to deal with him, after all." I was confused by what he meant. He handed me the remainder of the sheet music, and we stood up together.

"Thank you, Ji Yong Sunbaenim." I bowed. As I came up, a strand of hair fell in the middle of my face. He reached forward and gently tucked it behind my ear. I am sure I turned crimson red, and I felt as if my heart was about to burst. G-Dragon just touched me.

"Well then, Miss Ha Na. Good luck." He gave me a wink and walked away down the hall. Once he was gone, I exhaled and leaned my back against the wall. What the hell just happened? Five minutes ago, I was just an intern. Now I was the manager of some grumpy spoiled brat? Then there was Kwon Ji Yong. Beautiful, kind...I needed some air. And some coffee. And perhaps a sedative.

The day was passing by so quickly that I almost forgot to eat lunch. I went through the line in the cafeteria and saw Eun Ji sitting by herself. I plopped down in the seat across from her.

"Hey girlie!" she said with a grin.

"Hey. Is it okay if I join you for lunch?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled again. "But, are you okay? You look kind of pale."

I sighed, "You have no idea."

She seemed giddy with the idea of some juicy gossip. "Spill the beans!"

I regaled the tale of the flight all the way to what happened earlier in the day.

"So, wait. You mean to tell me that the CEO, Yang Hyun Suk, put you in charge of TOP's schedule and transportation while his manager is on sick leave?"

"Yup." I pushed the noodles in my soup around in circles.

"Daebak." Eun Ji stared at me with wide eyes.

"Doesn't feel like it. He's a royal pain in the ass." I rolled my eyes.

"But he's TOP! That's a big deal, Ha Na. You'll be dealing with Bigbang!" She clasped her hands together.

"I know! I just...I didn't think he would be a jerk. He seems so different in concerts and TV shows."

For the first time, she became serious. "They get paid well to leave a good impression, Ha Na," Eun Ji reminded me. I looked passed her to see Kwon Ji Yong entering the cafeteria. My mood shifted immediately.

"What are you staring at?" She spun around in her seat. "Ah. G-Dragon."

"Yeah..." I said wistfully. "I think he's beautiful."

"You and every other woman in Korea." She groaned.

"He helped me earlier today." My eyes followed him as he went through the food line. He was listening to music on his MP3 player and his smiling face had become focused.

She pointed her chopsticks at me. "He's kind to everyone, Ha Na. Don't get caught up in that too much. He's out of everyone's league."

"I-I know. I'm just saying..." I put my head back down as he walked towards us. I didn't want him to know I had been looking at him.

"Miss Ha Na?" I looked up and he was standing beside me holding a tray of food. My eyes widened and I looked behind me as if there should have been another Ha Na he was addressing. Eun Ji dropped her jaw. "If you need any help, let me know. My manager can send you all of TOP's information." He set down his tray on the corner of the table and reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. "Here give me your contact information." He handed it over to me. I tried not to let my trembling hands show as I entered my phone number and carefully handed the phone back to him. He flashed that perfect smile at me. "You'll be okay. See you around, Miss Ha Na." I stood up quickly and bowed as he walked to another table to eat.

"Song Ha Na..." Eun Ji started with awe in her voice. "Did, G-Dragon just ask you for your phone number?"

"Yeah, he did. This day is too much, Eun Ji." I put my hands on my temples. "Drinks later?"

"Hell yeah!" she beamed, "We both need to process what just happened!"

I sat back and grinned in spite of myself. When I looked up again, I saw TOP standing across the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was staring intently at me and apparently wasn't amused. My smiling face went completely blank, and I did my best to ignore his presence entirely. Trying to focus on my lunch, I could see him slinking towards me.

"Hey, intern." He said, somehow talking to and disregarding me at the same time.

"My name is Song Ha Na." I said with disdain.

"Whatever." He waved his hand flippantly.

"Can I help you?" I said through gritted teeth that I tried to pass off as a smile.

He looked off towards the window, "You're done with your lunch. You have to drive me to my next schedule." I still had half my meal left to eat.

"Yes, _sir_." I said with a bit too much sarcasm in my voice.

Eun Ji gave me a sympathetic look and I shrugged. I put the tray on the nearest counter and followed TOP out of the cafeteria. I felt like a dog with her tail tucked between her legs and I was sure my day was about to take a real turn for the worst.


	4. Ego

**Chapter 4 - Ego**

I followed TOP down to the underground garage. In the silence, I heard our footsteps that were out of sync, much like our pairing. He walked over to the same black Escalade I saw him get into at the airport. I pressed the unlock button on the key fob and he got in the car without a word. I walked over to the driver's side and rolled my eyes before getting in. I started the car and waited for his instructions. He remained silent, looking out the window.

"Um...where are we going?" I asked.

"No one even told you that much? Unbelievable." He scoffed, still not offering me any insight. At that moment, my phone notified me that I had a new email. I pulled it out and checked the message. It was from G-Dragon.

 _Ha Na, in case you haven't found out yet, TOP has a photo shoot. Here's the address. My manager got the information for you and you should receive his full schedule for the next two weeks from the CEO's executive assistant. Fighting!_

Perfect timing. I smiled, perhaps even blushed, and entered the address into my phone's GPS. G-Dragon had saved me twice now. I owed him big time. As I tried to calm my fluttering heart, I turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the garage. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw TOP's quizzical look. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him.

The ride was quiet, too quiet. "Do you mind if I turn on the radio or would that annoy you?" I took the liberty of adding a bit of sarcasm at the end. He raised an eyebrow at me but still said nothing.

I sighed. "Look, buddy. It's not like I'm happy about this assignment either. Can we, at least, communicate enough so I can do my job for the next two weeks? I promise I won't even come near you if you're drinking wine, okay?"

The corner of his lips betrayed the beginnings of a smile, but his face went back to being stoic when he noticed that I was looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"I'd like the radio to stay off. I'm tired and want to sleep before we get to the photo shoot." His voice still had a hard edge to it, but the acidity was gone which was a relief.

Let me just say, traffic in Seoul sucks. People either drive too fast or too slow. I decided to stay strictly within the speed limit since I was the chauffeur to one of Korea's national treasures (or so he acted).

"Are we going to be late?" He leaned forward.

I looked at the time and the GPS. I needed to get him to the photo shoot in the next ten minutes, but the GPS said I had twenty minutes to go. "Umm..." I started.

He settled back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I don't like being late. Ever. If we are even one minute late, I'll let the CEO know."

I swallowed hard. We stopped at a red light and I impatiently started tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Can you stop that?" He snapped.

The light was still red. I tapped my fingers louder.

"Seriously...why me?" He threw his hands up in the air.

At that moment, my patience ran out and the light turned green. I stomped on the gas and the car took off.

"Hey...what are you..." TOP braced himself in the backseat.

"I'm getting you to your photo shoot on time." You pompous, spoiled brat, I thought to myself. "Sit back and enjoy the ride, sir."

I weaved in and out of lanes, shifting my eyes from the road and the clock and the GPS. If TOP was still talking, I wasn't listening. I didn't need to lose my internship just because I was late delivering an oversized child.

"You're approaching your destination. In 200 meters take a right." Thank God for GPS. I pulled into the garage and slid into a parking spot with 3 minutes to spare. I hopped out of the car and opened the back passenger side door. TOP looked like he was in shock.

"We're here 3 minutes early, sir." I offered a bow. He stood straight ahead. I waved my hand in his face to snap him out of it. "Hey, this is where you get out of the car and do whatever it is you do?"

He looked over at me, his mouth open. Finally, he snapped it shut. "If you ever do that again..."

"Yeah, yeah...you'll report me to the CEO." I rolled my eyes. "Tick tock, tick tock. You've got 2 minutes to get to your shoot."

He stepped out of the car and yanked hard on his suit jacket. I watched his back as he stormed away and permitted myself a small laugh. "Serves you right, jerk." I locked the doors to the Escalade and advanced to catch up to his royal highness. I pulled out my phone and finally replied to G Dragon's email.

 _GD,_  
 _Thank you so much. You're the best! Let me know if I can ever do anything to repay you!_  
 _Ha Na_

I couldn't help myself. I was totally crushing on G-Dragon. And not just my usual fangirl crush, either. I felt like I was falling head over heels for my new guardian angel.

No. Snap out of it Ha Na. You can't even go there. Even if you wanted to. Even if he wanted to. Which he doesn't. So get your lovesick brain back into reality.

I sighed, knowing that my thoughts were right. I continued to follow TOP past the studio receptionist. "Good morning!" he greeted her with a smile. She stood up and bowed as he walked by, blush staining her cheeks. My jaw dropped. It was the first time I saw TOP be polite since the flight.

He met with the photo director and the photographer, his smile never leaving his face. I leaned against the wall behind the cameras and lights and just marveled at his change in attitude. Was he bipolar? He finished his conversation and headed my way.

"Run out and get me a coffee." His cranky demeanor was back. "And since you're new, I'll let you in on a pro tip: Get coffees for everyone here. As my manager, you have to represent me well."

"So, basically, I have to be polite for you." I reiterated.

He rolled his eyes and began to turn away, "Just go."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked, holding my hand out. What money I had needed to go towards my living expenses until my internship was over. There was no way I was paying for a bunch of coffee myself.

"They didn't even issue you a card?" he asked incredulously.

"How could they issue me a card when I was assigned to you just a few hours ago?" I matched his incredulous tone.

"Whatever." He pulled out his wallet and slapped a credit card in my hand.

I bowed deeply, turned on my heels and skipped out of the office just to spite him.

The receptionist directed me to a nearby cafe where the coffee was supposed to be amazing. I exited the building and inhaled deeply. Ah, time to myself, even if it was brief. I walked to the cafe and placed my order for 12 people, including the receptionist. Carrying the tray of coffees a block back to the building was nearly impossible, but somehow I managed. I placed the tray on the receptionist desk and handed her a cup. "One for you, as well. Thanks for all your hard work." Her smile was genuinely appreciative.

Back in the studio, I handed out coffees one by one to each of the photography team. Finally, TOP exited the dressing room. He looked stunning. His hair styled perfectly. He dressed in a navy blue tailor-made long coat, a white button up shirt, navy slim pressed pants and black boots. For just a moment, I tilted my head and stared at him dreamily.

"Coffee!" He snapped, and I quickly snapped out of my stupid gaze.

"Yes, yes, coming." I hurried over and as luck would have it, I stumbled over a cord. I saw his face in slow motion, his mouth forming an O as he took a step backwards. I caught myself in a strange balancing act without spilling a drop of coffee. TOP, on the other hand, stumbled and fell on his ass. I bit down on my lip hard to keep from laughing. "Sorry! Sorry!" I muttered.

He stood up and was clearly pissed. He snatched the coffee out of my hand while two assistants rushed up to brush off his suit and make sure his style was perfect.

"Everyone, you'll have to excuse Ha Na, here. She's new...and temporary." He smiled while somehow giving me a menacing glance at the same time.

"Sorry for the shock, everyone!" I bowed and raised my head slightly to shoot him a death glare. I curled my lip and muttered obscenities under my breath. He raised an eyebrow and pulled his phone out. I knew his gesture was a threat; that he was going to call the CEO if I didn't shape up. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the next two weeks without getting fired. I just didn't have the patience for his attitude and I couldn't hide it either. Why couldn't I have been assigned to G-Dragon instead? Something about TOP brought the worst out of me.


	5. Baby Good Night

**Chapter 5 - Baby Good Night**

I tried my best not to nod off during the remainder of the photo shoot but I was unsuccessful. It had been a long, stressful day and I was at my limit. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I leaned my head against the wall, falling fast asleep. I don't know how long I was out, but I felt a presence standing in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw TOP glaring down at me.

"Sleeping on the job, already?" he questioned with a scowl.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I just was..."

He cut me off, "Let's go."

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and followed him out of the building. I smiled at the receptionist and she held up her coffee cup with a nod of thanks. I dragged my feet as we headed to the car. I unlocked the doors and headed towards the drivers side with a yawn.

I felt a hand on my wrist stopping me from opening the door, "What do you think you're doing?" TOP stared at me as if I had committed some kind of crime.

Drowsily I replied, "Driving you to your next schedule."

"I don't have another schedule today." He said matter-of-factly.

I amended my previous statement. "Then driving you back to YG."

"No you're not."

I was tired of arguing. "Fine. I'll flag down a taxi."

"You won't be doing that either. Get in the car...on the passenger's side." He pulled me by my wrist, opened the passenger side door and all but shoved me in the car. He closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat.

"I'm supposed to be your driver. I'm sure you're more tired than I am."

"Perhaps, but lack of sleep is part of my routine. I imagine you've never pulled an all-nighter in your life."

"What if you get into an accident? I will be the one who is blamed."

"If I let you drive, we're sure to get into an accident. Buckle up."

I was too tired to object so I did as he asked. As we drove back to the YG office, I must have fallen asleep again. When I woke up, the car was parked in the underground garage, the driver's seat was empty and I was alone. Where did he go? Why didn't he wake me? I quickly gathered my wits and swiftly ran into the building. Dread filled my stomach. I assumed that the CEO would find out and I would be in trouble. I turned the corner and nearly bumped into G Dragon.

"The princess awakes." He said with a smile.

I offered an awkward smile, "I need to find TOP to apologize."

"I doubt there's any need. He already talked to the CEO."

"Oh no..." my heart dropped.

G Dragon laughed, "Don't worry. He covered for you. TOP told the CEO that you were running a personal errand." I couldn't understand why he would cover for me. Didn't he hate me? Or maybe he wanted me to owe him. Yes, I was sure that was the reason.

"Well, I have to get back to the studio. You should freshen up," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Oh, and Teddy was looking for you."

"Thank you." I smiled and walked to the elevator. As I rode the elevator to the third floor my shoulder still felt tingly and warm where G Dragon's hand was. I placed a hand on my cheek and could tell from the heat that I was flushed. My heart was beating fast. I wanted to run back and wrap my arms around him, but I knew it was impossible.

I walked into Teddy's studio office. "You asked for me?"

"Ha Na!" He spun around in his chair and faced me.

"I'm sorry about everything. I wasn't expecting to be assigned to TOP."

"The CEO already explained everything to me. It's completely understandable; however, you are still my intern."

"Pardon?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"When you are done helping TOP, I'd like for you to dedicate your time to producing with me. Your first assignment is to write a song. Please present it to me by the end of the week. In the meantime, when you're not managing TOP, I want you to shadow me." It was Wednesday. The week was almost over. I am sure panic fluttered over my face, but I knew this was a non-negotiable test.

"Yes sir."

He handed me a data stick. "Bring this to the CEO. He's expecting it and I have other matters to tend to." He motioned at his computer and I could see the editing software on the screen. He must work on a ton of different songs at once.

Back at the elevator, I pressed the button to go up. When the doors opened, TOP was standing there, expressionless. I wished the elevator had been full so that I had an excuse to wait for the next one, but that wasn't the case. I slinked past the door and stood silently next to TOP.

"How was your nap?" He asked sardonically.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I questioned.

"I offer your a favor and that is your response?" So I would be expected to repay him after all.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean, I just don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. You were asleep and I took the opportunity to avoid being annoyed by you."

"Heh..." I rolled my eyes. "Well, at least you're consistent."

He looked at me quizzically. "Consistent about what?"

"Being rude. Just when I think you're being nice, you open your mouth and go too far."

"Rude? Watch your mouth, intern."

"Yes, yes. I know, if I keep this up, I'll lose my internship. That threat will only go so far." I looked at him sideways.

"I never said..." The statement seemed to catch him off guard.

"You've said it enough today, I just assumed that you would say it again."

"You shouldn't assume anything about me, Song Ha Na," it was the first time he used my name. "You should thank me for covering for you."

"Thank you." I said through gritted teeth.

The door opened on the elevator and we both stepped out. I went left and he went right. Part of me felt a bit bad for misunderstanding him, but he had started a trend with his bad temper so I couldn't totally be blamed for assuming the worst.

At the end of the hall was the CEO's office. I knocked once and heard Yang Hyun Suk tell me to come in. I opened the door and bowed. "Teddy asked that I bring you this." I held up the data stick.

He clasped his hands together, "Excellent. We're planning Akdong Musician's comeback after Bigbang. I was hoping Teddy would send up their recording." I loved Akdong Musician. I hadn't had a chance to meet them yet, but I really wanted to. I wish I would have had the chance to hear their new track.

I handed over the data stick, bowed once more and proceeded to leave his office.

Yang Hyun Suk snapped his fingers and I turned around quickly. "Ha Sung, how is it going so far?"

He totally got my name wrong, but I was too afraid to correct him. "It is going well, sir. I am helping TOP with his schedules and working with Teddy during my downtime."

"That's the spirit!" He gave me a thumbs up. "Dedication is the key to entering YG permanently. Keep up the good work. Fighting!"

I bowed once more and left his office. It seemed like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. My life was split into two stressful situations: managing and producing. I prayed I would have the stamina to do well at both jobs. I looked at my watch. It was already 8 p.m. I slung my purse over my shoulder and headed towards the doors to go home.

"Hey, intern." I spun around and saw TOP leaning against the vacant reception desk. "Get lots of rest tomorrow. We have a full day. See you at 6 a.m." He walked away before I could respond. I was dreading the thought of getting up that early to make it to work by 6.

The walk home was slow and uneventful. I let myself into the dorm and found Eun Ji watching dramas and eating ramyun and kimchi.

"Hey, Ha Na! Grab a pair of chopsticks. We can split dinner." She flashed me a genuine grin. I did ask she asked and plopped down next to her on the couch.

When she was done eating, she turned towards me, "Still want to go for drinks?"

I slumped on the couch. "I wish. I have to be up early so I can pick up TOP for his schedules."

"I actually get to sleep in tomorrow." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Lucky." I nudged her playfully. "I guess I should get to bed. The tyrant will have my head if I'm late because I slept in."

"Okay," she seemed a bit bummed out.

"I'll bring home dinner tomorrow." I said to make it up to her.

"Chicken and beer?" She said with wide eyes and excitement.

"Of course!" It sounded like a great suggestion for dinner. I stood up and made my way to the bedroom. Pulling my cell out of my pocket, I set my alarm for 5 a.m. I climbed the ladder to the top bunk and flopped face down into my pillow. I think it took me less than 3 minutes to fall asleep. It was the first night I saw TOP in my dreams.


	6. A Fool's Only Tears

**Chapter 6 - A Fool's Only Tears**

Morning came way too early. I sat up in my bed, bewildered about the dream I had. In the dream, I was running after G Dragon. His back was all I ever saw and no matter how loud I yelled or how fast I ran, I couldn't get his attention or catch up to him. As G Dragon faded into the shadows ahead, TOP came into my view. I stopped dead in my tracks. He said something I couldn't hear. I called out to him and he smiled warmly at me. I tried to shake off the strangeness of the dream.

I climbed down off of the top bunk and quietly got ready for work. I chose a warm red sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. I stepped into a pair of black knee high boots and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I fixed my make up and headed out the door.

By the time I got to the YG office, it was ten to six, so I made a pit stop at the cafeteria for a coffee. Taeyang and Seungri were sitting at one of the tables. "Hey! Song Ha Na!" Seungri called out, "Come sit with us!"

It was still surreal to see the members of Bigbang wherever I seemed to go. Being starstruck had worn off by now and I was beginning to see them as average guys. I supposed most of their fans would die for an opportunity like this, so I tried to remain humble about my luck.

"Hey guys." I slid into a chair across from Seungri and Taeyang. "You guys seem bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning."

"Do we?" Taeyang smiled. "We haven't been to sleep yet since last night!"

"I don't know how you do it." I said after taking a sip of my coffee.

"We don't either!" Seungri laughed.

"Seungri is so hyper all the time it's a wonder he ever sleeps." Taeyang teased.

"Hyung!" Seungri feigned hurt feelings.

"His energy ends up wearing off on us. Perhaps he was a cup of coffee in his past life." Taeyang winked at me and I joined both of them in laughing.

We continued on with our conversation when G Dragon walked in with TOP and Daesung following closely behind. TOP's eyes met mine and then he quickly averted them. "You guys ready to go?" G Dragon asked. We all got up from the table and headed to the garage. There were two large black vans and the rest of the managers waiting at the door. TOP looked down at me and said in a voice so low only I could hear, "It's my lucky day. You don't get to drive." I curled my lip at him and folded my arms. He knew exactly which of my buttons to push.

G Dragon, Daesung and TOP went in one van and Seungri and Taeyang in the other. Everyone climbed in. G Dragon and Daesung's managers sat in the front seat. Daesung and TOP sat in the back, and G Dragon and I sat in the middle seats. As the van headed out of the garage, I scrolled through my phone's calendar to check today's events. Album photo shoot first, then the boys would split with Daesung and Seungri going to a variety show. Taeyang and G Dragon would return to the studio and TOP and I would head for a commercial filming. I stared at the calendar trying to figure out where I would fit in time for song writing. I'd have to work late tonight at the studio once we returned.

The photo shoot was much like yesterday's except that all five members were present. I pulled a pen and paper out of my purse and jotted down guidelines for my song. I was so preoccupied with managing that my muse was hibernating. It was frustrating. I heard commotion from the set and looked up to see the boys laughing while TOP performed the silliest dance I had ever seen. All Bigbang fans knew about "Choom" TOP, but this was my first time seeing it in person.

"Hyung!" Seungri called to TOP, "Show them your moves from the other day!" TOP obliged and he shimmied around the set with his arms flailing about. Seungri doubled over in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh as well. TOP heard me laugh and quickly composed himself. His smiling face turned neutral and I felt disappointed. For a moment, I saw the TOP I knew before I came to YG. What happened that he felt he had to repress that side of him around me? My heart dropped and I almost wanted to cry. It seemed like my very existence was repulsive to him and I didn't know why. I couldn't ask to be replaced as his manager, but it wasn't just annoying anymore. It was actually painful. I began to scribble in my notepad.

I'm looking at him, getting farther away

He becomes a small dot and then disappears

Will this go away after time passes?

I remember the old times

I remember you

I stared at the lyrics. It seemed to sum up how I felt. He wasn't the TOP I had expected. The TOP I thought I knew disappeared. I wondered if things would get better with time.

"What are you writing?" G Dragon sat beside me with a coffee in each hand. He gave one to me.

"Thank you," I tried to smile, "Teddy wants me to write a song by the end of the week. I'm trying to find inspiration when I can."

"Can I see?" He asked with curious eyes.

"Sure. But it's just a single verse, and probably not that good." I felt embarrassed.

"Hmm..." he murmured as he read the five lines. "This seems like a love song."

I chuckled, "Does it?"

"Well, isn't it?"

"I guess it could be one, but right now that's not my inspiration."

"I wonder what...or who...inspired you."

I placed a finger to my lips and winked. "We may never know." He and I laughed and continued to carry on small talk until the photo director ended the break.

"Playtime is over." He patted me on the shoulder and I waved. I saw TOP staring at me with a scowl on his face. G Dragon gave him a gentle nudge and TOP replied by shifting his dirty look to G Dragon and walking to the far end of the set. G Dragon turned to look at me. I just shrugged. I kept my face neutral and left the room. All of this was beginning to drain me. Taeyang's manager was standing in the hallway staring at his phone. I apologized for the interruption but asked that he relay a message. I was going to the van to work on Teddy's assignment. Taeyang's manager gave me a nod and I left the building. Once I got into the empty van, I found myself crying. I felt stupid and foolish. What had I done to deserve this? This wasn't the internship I had imagined.


	7. Foolish Love

**Chapter 7 - Foolish Love**

 _I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home._ I kept writing these words over and over as tears poured from my eyes. I didn't ask for much in life. A job that allowed me the artistic freedom I yearned for. I didn't want money or fame. I just wanted to be a songwriter and producer. Was that too much to ask for? I ripped the piece of paper out of my notebook, crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. All I did was spill some wine. Was that some sort of crime?

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the boys and their managers headed back to the vans. I grabbed the crumpled paper and stuffed it in my purse. I wiped my eyes and cheeks and sniffled a few times before taking down my hair and putting on sunglasses. I laid the notebook on my lap and tried to look as convincing as possible that nothing was wrong.

The door slid open and I pulled my legs as close to the seat as I could to allow TOP, Daesung and G Dragon into the car. I kept my head down to avoid giving away my misery. For the most part, TOP and Daesung ignored me. G Dragon sat down in the seat next to me. I could feel him staring at me. Once the van started rolling, G Dragon requested music and the manager in the passenger seat obliged. Quietly G Dragon leaned over towards me.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!" I tried to relay a convincing smile. I failed horribly.

"You don't look okay. There's usually only one reason why people hide their eyes when they're out of the sun. To hide their weaknesses." I kept my head down, wishing the burning tears in my eyes would disappear. "It's okay," he put his hand on my arm, "Whatever it is, you'll be okay." He gave me a small pat, "And if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." I placed my hand over his to show a sign of gratefulness. It was all I could offer without crying further. He was so kind to me. The complete opposite of TOP. Perhaps I would take him up on his offer to talk. I had to find out the reason why TOP was treating me this way. G Dragon removed his hand from my arm and I turned towards the window, focusing on the music and taking steady breaths to calm myself.

When we arrived at the YG office, I headed straight for the bathroom to freshen my makeup. It was of no use. My eyes were still puffy. I found my way to the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch. I didn't want to converse with anyone or have them see me. I took my food outside and sat on a bench. I picked at my rice and played with my soup. I really wasn't hungry but I knew I needed to eat.

G Dragon found me and sat beside me on the bench. "So, what has you so down, Ha Na?"

"It's nothing, really." I lifted my spoon out of the soup and slowly tipped the contents back into the bowl.

"TOP giving you a hard time?" Did he really need to ask?

"Maybe a little."

G Dragon was careful with his question, "Is he the reason why you're crying?"

"A bit, yeah." I pushed the tray aside, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why is he like that? Why is he so normal around everyone else and the opposite with me?" My frustration began to come out in my tone.

"Hmm." G Dragon took a minute to think about it. "TOP has always been a bit of a loner. And as you already know, he's not a fan of change. There are few people he trusts. His manager was one of them."

"Well, it's not like I've given him any reason not to trust me. He hasn't even given me a chance. This is the second day I've worked with him, but it's felt like an eternity." I sighed.

G Dragon was quiet for a moment. He seemed to pick his next words wisely. "His trust was betrayed recently."

"Pardon?" I looked at him with wonder.

He took a deep breath. "Not too long ago he was dating a girl. She wasn't a celebrity or anything like that. He met her in Osaka after a concert. They hit it off great and they were together for about a year until..." his voice trailed off.

"Until?" I prodded.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Man, I'm not even sure if this is my story to share, Ha Na."

"I know, but I need some insight!" There was desperation in my voice.

"I guess they had some sort of fight. No one is sure and he doesn't really offer any details. The fight was bad enough that his girlfriend went to the tabloids with a bunch of nasty rumors about him." He shrugged.

I placed my finger on my chin, "I think I remember reading about that. They really made him seem like a total weirdo in those articles. He didn't like to be touched, he made outlandish requests of her, he held parties at his condo that were salacious and a few more things I can't recall."

"She gave them incriminating photos, too." He stared at the ground. "The photos were technically innocent, but the tabloids put a spin on it that made it seem suspicious."

Another pause and then I said quietly, "I never believed any of that. It didn't make any sense."

"Well, the CEO paid her off to make her shut up and go away. She doesn't live in Seoul anymore, but she is living well somewhere in Korea." G Dragon had ended the tale of TOP's reason for theatrics.

"I see. What a bitch." I looked up at the sky."

"That's pretty much why TOP is so guarded. He has been ever since that happened. His mood is fragile at best. He's insulated himself with a few people he trusts, but outside of that he doesn't really leave the house unless it's for work. I'm guessing he's acting like this to keep you at arms length."

I gave a half hearted laugh, "He's doing that part very well. I wish I wasn't his manager, even though its temporary."

He placed his fingers on my chin and turned my head to face his, "You're doing well and I'm sure he'll come around." I felt butterflies in my stomach at his touch.

"I don't know..."

G Dragon stood up and patted my head. "You're a good person, Ha Na. I can tell that. Eventually he will see that, too."

"Thanks for the talk, GD. It really helped." I smiled.

"Please call me Ji Yong or oppa from now on. I feel protective of you, Ha Na." My heart began to race. "It's starting to feel like you're a little sister to me." And my heart began to break. That was the last thing I wanted to hear on top of everything else. My love for G Dragon would be one-sided. I chided myself internally for falling so fast. Everything was going wrong.

"I have more schedules and you have to take TOP to his next schedule. Hang in there, Ha Na." I watched him walk away and I lowered my head. I'm not sure how long I stared at the ground. The past two days had been an emotional roller coaster and I wanted off. I took a deep breath and took my tray back into the cafeteria. I barely ate anything. I dragged my feet as I walked to the garage. There was TOP leaning against a car, pointing at his wrist watch. I wasn't really late at all, but I guess he needed something else to harangue me about.

"Let's go." I said without any emotion in my voice. "I have the address for the commercial shoot. You'll be there on time." I climbed into the driver's seat and waited for him to get in the car. I put my sunglasses on to conceal any remaining traces of my sadness. We drove in silence for awhile.

Finally he spoke, "I saw you talking to G Dragon earlier." He didn't ask a question, so I didn't feel compelled to respond. After a minute, he spoke again. "Be careful."

I took the bait. "Careful of what?" I continued to stare forward at the road and maintain a steady demeanor.

"Girls fall for him easily. They misunderstand his intentions. They think his kindness is interest, but it's not."

"Thanks for the heads up, but we're just friends. I can look out for myself so just worry about you." Out of the corner of my eye, I thought for a second I saw a look of disappointment on his face. If anyone was sending mixed signals, it was him. I stepped on the gas and neither of us spoke for the remainder of the drive.


	8. Still Alive

**Chapter 8 - Still Alive**

We arrived at the commercial shoot. The set was outdoors in a park. TOP would be promoting YG's fashion line, Nona9on. As security escorted us to the set, there were at least 50 fans behind a barricade shouting and cheering. A few of them held signs proclaiming their love for TOP. I noticed one girl in particular that stood out from the crowd. Her eyes were wild and her hair was scraggly and everything she wore seemed to have TOP's name or picture placed on it somewhere. She gave me the creeps as we walked by. I shook it off and we walked towards a tent set up at the back lot of the set.

I sat in a chair in the corner of the tent, notepad out as usual, trying to work on my song. TOP was in the dressing area. When he stepped out, he looked totally different from his usual suit jacket and tie. He was wearing all black and white. The puffer jacket fit loosely over a jersey and baggy pants. He wore a large silver chain around his neck and a baseball cap. It wasn't really my style, but he made it look good. He grabbed a coffee off the food table, took a sip and followed with a sour face. His eyes immediately shifted to me. Seriously, was he going to blame me for the food service's bad coffee? He walked towards me.

"I'm tired and I can't drink that crap. Here," he handed me a 20,000 won bill, "run out and grab me an Americano." I packed away my notebook, pulled my purse onto my shoulder and started my search for a nearby cafe. "Hey, Ha Na," I heard him call and I turned back to look at him, "Thanks." I nodded mostly because I was shocked at his politeness.

As I walked off the lot, I noticed the group of fans had quieted down. The wild eyed girl from before wasn't in the crowd. I felt a sense of relief. About a half hour later, I returned with yet another tray of coffee. Since my hands were full, I held a pastry in my mouth that I planned to eat once I settled back in the tent. I was hungry. Certainly he wouldn't begrudge me the small amount of money I spent on it.

I saw TOP posing and doing various takes for the director as I set the coffee tray on one of the tables outside. I grabbed my pastry and opened the plastic wrapping. Just as I was about to take my first bite, something shiny caught my eye. It was the wild eyed girl and in front of her she was holding a knife with two shaking hands. I had no idea how she sneaked on set, but security hadn't seen her. I slowly stood up, pastry still unchewed in my mouth.

"Oppa!" she shouted. The set came to a halt and everyone turned around to see who called out. She was slowly making her way towards TOP. A security guard moved to intercept but she lashed out. "Oppa! Tell them to go away! We are soulmates and cannot be apart! We will spend an eternity together, just you and I!" This chick was completely off her rocker.

I heard screams and cries from the fans on the other side of the lot. They yelled out in terror and some were praying. A few members of the security team held the fans back from rushing the lot. The remainder of the security team formed a human barricade between TOP and the girl. You could tell that they were trying to protect the staff while trying to calculate the best way to apprehend the girl. "If you don't let me through, I'll do something terrible!" She howled. She held the knife to her wrist. "Oppa, you don't want to kill me do you?" TOP stared at the girl from behind the security guards. There was a look of shock in his eyes.

"Oppa, come with me. If you won't let me love you, then I will show you my love like this!" She started to dig the point of the knife into her flesh and made a swift stroke on her inner arm up towards the elbow. Blood oozed from the wound and dripped onto the pavement. "Oppa, come to me or next time I will aim for my wrist! I won't live without you! My blood will be on your hands as if you killed me yourself!"

I spotted a 3x3 piece of wood about ten feet from where I was standing. It was scrap material left over after building the set. I slowly started to inch towards it as quietly as I could and with my eyes still on crazy, I bent down and picked up the wood. I didn't really process what happened next. Time seemed to slow down as adrenaline pumped through my veins. The girl poised ready to kill herself, the guards shouting words that I couldn't hear, and TOP wide eyed with fear and concern. He wasn't looking at the girl anymore, he was looking at me. I half-smiled at him in reassurance.

 _Softly, slowly._ I chanted internally. I didn't much like the idea of getting stabbed so I prayed she wouldn't notice me creeping up behind her. I held one finger up to my mouth, silently pleading with anyone on the set not to give me away. Once I was within range, I pulled back my make-shift bat as far as I could and threw my whole body into swinging it towards her arms and upper body. She turned her head and noticed me the half second before the board connected with her body. She didn't even have time to look surprised. The knife flew out of her hands and slid on the ground towards the security team. Without slowing my momentum, I spun around the other way and aimed the board at her upper calves. The board connected again and her knees buckled. She fell to the ground a sobbing mess of tears and hysteria. The security team immediately converged on her. I dropped the wood and collapsed to my knees. My breathing was heavy and I looked down at my hands. I couldn't believe what I just did. Was I crazy? Yeah, I guess I was. I could hear cheering behind me and turned to see the crowd of fans crying and clapping. They were all looking at me.

TOP and a few members of the staff ran over to me. He bent down to where I was sitting. "Are you okay?!" His voice was frantic.

"I'm okay." I said between labored breaths.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?!" His face was slowly changing from concern to anger.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. One of the assistants on set brought me a warm blanket and a cup of tea. "Oh right," I suddenly remembered, "There's coffee on the table over there. Help yourself." The set assistant looked at me as if I had sprouted a second head.

"You just put yourself in danger and you're talking about coffee?" TOP must have been staring at my second head, too.

"Enough for now, okay?" I waved him off and started to stand up. I felt a little woozy and stumbled backwards. Strong arms caught me and I was leaning back into his arms, staring up at his face. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. It was probably only a few seconds at most, but time seemed to stop. I heard only one sound. My heart. My breath. His breath. His eyelashes were much longer than I expected. His lips were red and slightly parted.

The sound of a police car was more than enough to snap me out of that moment. I stood up quickly, brushed at the invisible dust on my clothes, bowed and ran into the tent. I didn't stick around to see his reaction.

Once inside the tent, I sat in the same chair I did before and placed my hand over my heart. What was that? I was more nervous when he caught me than I was when I took down that crazy chick. Did that make any sense? I tried to slow my breathing. Eventually a police officer came to take my statement and when we were done, I followed him out of the tent. The sun had started to set and the director postponed the remainder of the shoot for a later date.

TOP emerged from the tent in the clothes he wore earlier. "You look better in a suit. Hiphop clothes aren't really your style." I remarked. He glanced at me with apprehension. We walked towards the parking lot. Fans were still cheering and thanking me for what I had done. I smiled bashfully at them and gave an awkward wave.

Without giving me a chance to object, TOP climbed into the driver's seat. To be honest, I was happy he was driving. I still felt dizzy. I hopped in the passenger's side. He turned the key in the ignition and the car hummed to life. He shifted gear and we rolled out of the parking lot. The air was thick with silence. I couldn't take it.

"Crazy, right?" I gave an uneasy laugh. He said nothing.

"Wow, Ha Na. Thanks, Ha Na. Those are the type of things you should be saying right now." I became slightly perturbed that he was ignoring me even after all that.

"I couldn't do anything." He said softly.

I turned my head towards him, "What are you talking about?"

He seemed to be reliving that moment in his head, "I was stuck behind a bunch of security, and there you were...the only one brave enough to approach her."

"I wouldn't call it bravery." I rolled my eyes.

"Then what would you call it?" He glanced at me quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Opportunistic? I just saw an opening and went for it. I can't even believe I did it." I stared down at my hands, red from handing the board earlier. I saw a few slivers of wood in my palm and began to pick at them.

He opened his mouth once more, "Why did you bother? I haven't been the nicest to you..."

"Thanks for admitting that, but why wouldn't I have bothered?" I was really confused by his question. Wouldn't anyone in that situation have done the same? Or at least they would have thought about it even if they couldn't bring themselves to do it.

"You're a strange girl, Song Ha Na." he muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment, for now." I replied.

There seemed to be a tentative truce between us for now. I stared out the window and watched the city pass by. My mind shifted to that brief moment when he caught me earlier. With all the commotion, it had slipped my mind, but now that it was quieter, it seemed as if it's all that filled my head. I wasn't repulsed by what happened, which was a shock to me because up until now, I really disliked TOP. Suddenly, he seemed more vulnerable and perhaps a tiny bit more likable. I tried to stomp out the embers in my heart as best as I could.

"Choi Seung Hyun." He blurted out.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My name." Seriously, I knew that much. "Call me Seung Hyun. My friends don't call me TOP."

"Okay...Seung Hyun." I murmured and he smiled. Did he just say we were friends? I really wanted to just go home and crawl into bed. Too much for one day. Actually, too much for two days. I pulled out my phone and checked tomorrow's schedule. There was nothing planned. I would skip tonight in the studio and get to bed early so I could work on my song writing all day tomorrow. I settled into the car seat and closed my eyes. I didn't really feel like sleeping, but I felt this was a better alternative instead of a potentially awkward conversation with Seung Hyun. Still, I could hear the sound of my heart beat.


	9. Blue

By the time we arrived at the studio, it was 8 p.m. Seung Hyun entered the building and I stumbled in behind him, trying to rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I wasn't paying attention and almost bumped into Teddy.

"Ha Na!" Teddy grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Oh, sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going." I blushed.

Teddy mussed with my hair, "That's okay. Can you come up to my office for a minute? Grab a guitar from the music room. I'd like to hear your song so far." My heart dropped. I was so tired and the last thing I wanted to do was perform.

"Teddy, she's had a really busy day..." Seung Hyun tried to intervene. He looked at me with worry in his face.

"I heard all about it. You're a lucky guy. Still, she has an obligation to her internship." Teddy smiled, but there was a serious tone to his voice.

I nodded at Seung Hyun and turned to Teddy. "It's okay, I have a bit to show you. Let's go up."

Once in his studio, I pulled out my guitar and began playing the basic chords. I sang the one verse I had written. Then I sheepishly moved the guitar off my lap and leaned it against the wall.

"Is that it?" He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes..." I was so embarrassed I wanted to die.

"No chorus?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No..." I couldn't make my voice sound any smaller.

He leaned forward, "You know this assignment is due tomorrow?"

Still looking down, I tried feebly to defend myself. "I know. I've just been so busy, I haven't had time..."

He stood up and looked down at me. "Ha Na, I will give you until next Friday. I get that you've got two jobs on your hands. But I want a finished song. Sacrifice sleep and food if you have to. This is how this world works and if you can't do it, then give up now."

I was completely embarrassed. "I can do it. Thank you for the extension."

I dragged myself to the practice room and poised myself on a stool with my guitar. I began plucking the strings. So much for getting rest tonight. My wish to get some sleep was eclipsed by the threat of losing my internship. I pulled up a music stand and wrote a few notes. Nearly everything I wrote ended up being scratched out. As I vigorously scribbled over ten measures I wrote, I threw my pencil across the room. I was frustrated and uninspired. I was angry. I was near tears. I wouldn't give in completely to my emotions. Instead I decided to play something else to distract and ease my mind.

I began to sing.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'll be the one if you want me to_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

I closed my eyes and let the frustrations and worries flow out through my fingers as I played the guitar.

 _And I...am feeling so small  
_ _It was over my head  
_ _I knew nothing at all  
_ _And I...will stumble and fall  
_ _I'm still learning to love  
_ _Just learning to crawl_

I let my voice go, bringing it to a fever pitch as I filled the room with the chorus.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you  
_ _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
_ _Anywhere I would have followed you  
_ _Say something I'm giving up on-_

I stopped and opened my eyes. Ji Yong was sitting on the couch in front of me, his elbow resting on his knee and his hand cradling his head. "Don't stop on my account."

"When did you..."

"When did I come in here? Just a moment ago. I heard the singing from the hallway. I didn't want to disturb you so I came in quietly. You sang that song beautifully."

"It's not my song..."

"Great Big Sea...I know, but still. Were you singing that song to someone in particular?" He tilted his head and gave me an impish grin.

"No." I said honestly while lowering my head. "I'm just frustrated with myself. It's the only song I could think of. I feel close to giving up on myself."

He stood up and walked towards me. He took the hand I was resting on the top of the guitar in his hand. "You can't give up. You have talent. You've just had a big day, that's all."

"How did you know about my day?"

"Everyone knows." He gave my hand a squeeze and let it go. "Like...everyone."

"Everyone?" I repeated slowly.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched for Seung Hyun's name before handing the phone over to me. There were news articles about the mysterious girl who saved TOP's life from an overzealous fan. Next to each article was the same scene, some from different angles. It was me, with my makeshift bat, standing beside the knife wielding girl that had been knocked to the ground.

"What the..."

"You saved a 'national treasure' today, Ha Na. And everyone has cell phones. One picture to the press and it's front page news."

I buried my face in my hands. "This is too much, Ji Yong." Tears began to form in my eyes. I was overwhelmed emotionally, mentally and physically.

He walked behind me and put his arms around my neck in an embrace. "It will be okay. And eventually you'll get used to it." I nuzzled my head against his arm and allowed myself to shed a few tears.

"What are you two doing?" Seung Hyun was standing in the doorway. Ji Yong released his embrace.

"N-nothing." I stammered.

"I was consoling her. She's having a hard time." Ji Yong stepped in front of me.

"A hard time with what? She's practically famous now. Who cries about that?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh towards her?" Ji Yong's voice sounded a bit angry.

"Harsh? She doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Hey!" I yelled out without realizing it. "I never asked for nation-wide attention. That's why I chose to be a songwriter and producer. So I could express my love for music behind the scenes!" I stood up and placed the guitar back on it's stand and walked towards the door.

I felt a hand grip my wrist. I spun around and saw it was Seung Hyun. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get a coffee!" I yanked my wrist free. "I'm going to pull an all nighter. Now, do you mind, you unappreciative brat?"

"Un-unppreciative...brat?" He looked taken aback. I heard Ji Yong snicker.

"What happened to the guy who wanted to be friends after I saved his life today? Your mood swings are intolerable! By the time I get back, I want you out. Both of you." I threw my hands up in the air. "I can't concentrate with either of you around." I scowled at Seung Hyun but bowed my head at Ji Yong. My voice calmed down a bit. "Thank you for your concern, Ji Yong. Now, if you'll both excuse me."

I stormed past both of them and pulled the door open hard out of frustration. As I walked away from the practice room, I heard two things: the sound of my shoes on the floor and what sounded like a heated discussion between Seung Hyun and Ji Yong. I hoped they were gone before I returned. Whatever fatigue I was feeling had been replaced by adrenaline. I guess I could thank both of them for that.


	10. Stay

I composed all night and before I knew it the sun was blinding through the windows. It was 7 a.m. and I had been up over 24 hours. I set down my guitar and walked over to the couch to sit down. I leaned my head back and exhaled. I stared at the ceiling. I was exhausted. The door opened and Ji Yong walked in carrying a food tray.

"I brought you some breakfast." He set the tray down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Thanks." I picked up a spoon and took a bite of the porridge.

"Have you been up all night?" He asked.

I yawned. "Yes."

"Ha Na, you need to rest." He said with concern.

"Today is the only day I have to myself for the next three days. I have to make progress. If I don't it will be the end of me." I pleaded with my eyes.

He sounded resolved. "Do you want me to talk to Teddy?"

"No, it's okay. I need to do this on my own."

He picked up the cup of coffee from the tray and handed it to me. "At least drink this." I took it gratefully and gulped it down.

"Whoa! Slow down!" He said with urgency. I pulled the cup away from my mouth.

I set the nearly empty cup on the tray and placed my hand on my forehead. "Sorry, I'm not quite myself right now."

He leaned forward and placed his hand on mine. My heartbeat went up. "Why don't you take a nap? You can lock the door and no one will disturb you."

I shook my head. "If I get caught, I'll be in trouble. I'm okay I promise."

"Ha Na! Your nose is bleeding." Ji Yong grabbed a napkin and handed it to me. I put it to my nose and it came away stained red. "You're exhausted!"

"I'm okay. It's just a small nosebleed. Thank you for the breakfast. I'll eat it well and then get back to my composing."

"You remind me of when I first started at YG. I tried so hard to prove myself." Ji Yong looked down at his hands.

"And it worked out fine for you, no?" I tilted my head.

"It did, but it was hard." He looked at the ground. "Ha Na, if you ever need anything, you have my number."

I offered him a look of gratitude. "I know. And thank you."

He stood up and tentatively walked out of the room. After I finished my breakfast, I returned to the guitar, my stool and the music stand. I knew I felt something for Ji Yong, even if it was impossible to act on it. I decided to work on the chorus a bit.

 _With you_  
 _With you_  
 _I feel like my heart could burst_  
 _But I don't know if I'll ever come first._

 _With you_  
 _With you_  
 _If you're struggling like I am_  
 _Can't we make things a little easier?_  
 _I need you more than you need me_

Ji Yong was my new inspiration. I smiled. I was finally getting somewhere. I looked out the window and the sun had disappeared behind rain clouds. I continued to write.

 _On days where thin rains like today_  
 _I remember the way you looked at me_  
 _I'll keep our memories locked inside_  
 _Where only I know how precious they are_  
 _Why didn't I know_  
 _About the weight of sadness that comes with a one-sided love._

All day I wrote, scrapped some things and kept others. Teddy peeked his head into the room. "I heard a bit. You're coming along nicely. Keep up the good work, Ha Na. Fighting!"

I smiled weakly at him as he closed the door behind him. I felt like death and probably looked the same. I went to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My usually bright eyes were sunken with dark circles. My complexion was pale and I once more had a nose bleed. I pounded my fist on the sink. I had to try harder. I leaned down and splashed water on my face and stared at myself once more before drying and leaving the bathroom.

Back in the practice room, I continued to write until 5 p.m. My head started to spin. I couldn't keep my eyes open. The room began to grow dim and my ears were ringing loudly. I began to panic and I took a step towards the door. I stumbled and fell. My head hit something and that was the last thing I remembered before succumbing to the darkness.

When I woke up, I was at the hospital. My eyes opened slowly and the face before me was blurry. My vision slowly cleared and it was Ji Yong. "Wh-what happened?" I asked weakly.

"I told you not to push yourself too hard, Ha Na. You passed out in the practice room. You were bleeding from your nose again. We called an ambulance to take you to the hospital."

I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I noticed the IV in my arm. "What's wrong with me?"

He explained, "Just fatigue and exhaustion. The doctor said that you'll be okay to go home in a few hours."

"I need to go back to the studio." I said frantically.

"I won't let you today." He shook his head and replied sternly.

"But..." I tried to protest.

"Ha Na, you need to rest." He pleaded.

I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I felt like a complete failure. "I just wanted to prove myself." I wanted to cry.

"You can't prove yourself if you're unwell."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seung Hyun come around the corner. He stopped abruptly when he saw Ji Yong by my side. His face showed disappointment and he turned around to leave. I raised my arm and tried to call after him but I couldn't get my voice much above a whisper. Ji Yong spun around to see what I was reaching after but Seung Hyun was already gone. Maybe I just imagined it.

Ji Yong turned back to me, "Get some more rest. I will be here until you're discharged. I won't leave your side."

My heart filled with emotions I didn't understand, but I was grateful to Ji Yong. "Thank you, oppa."

"O-oppa?" He was taken aback."

"Oppa...oppa..." I was clearly still delirious and fell back to sleep.

When I woke some hours later, Ji Yong was asleep with his head resting on his folded arms. He was bent over in the chair and his arms were resting on my mattress. I marveled at his sleeping face. I gently pushed his hair out of his face and gazed dreamily at him. I wanted to reach out and caress his face. Just as I mustered up the courage to, his eyes opened. I quickly tucked my arm under the blanket and cleared my throat. "Ji Yong, what time is it?"

He glanced at his watch. "11 p.m."

"Crap! Eun Ji is probably worried sick!" I began to panic.

"She came by earlier. I explained what happened."

"I think I'm okay to be discharged now. I'm feeling much better." I told him.

"I'll call the doctor over to evaluate you and if he thinks you're okay to go home, I'll drive you."

I really didn't want to inconvenience him further. "You don't have to! I can take a taxi. You've already done so much!'

"Sitting by your bedside isn't that much, Ha Na." He smiled. I blushed. "Good to see you're getting color back in your face!" I placed my hands over my cheeks.

The doctor came and agreed to discharge me. Ji Yong helped me to his car. We drove in silence for awhile until I mustered the courage to ask him a question.

"Ji Yong..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you worry about me so much? Is it truly because you see me as a little sister?" I peered at him sideways.

He thought on this for a moment. "I feel protective of you, Ha Na. I've told you that before."

"Yes, but why?" I wanted to understand.

"I-I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure either. But thank you for looking after me. It means a lot to know there is someone on my side." I smiled.

"Seung Hyun is on your side, too. He's just terrible at showing it." He frowned a bit.

I rolled my eyes and made a tch noise. "If that is what passes for being an ally, no thanks."

"Well, you still have a week and a half as his manager. Stick with it. He might change."

"I guess..."

The rest of the drive was quiet except for Ji Yong humming his song "That XX".

I leaned back against the headrest and listened to it as if it was a lullaby. Soon enough we pulled up in front of my dorm. "Ah this place brings back memories." He said wistfully.

"You lived here, too?" I asked surprised.

"For a time all the members did. Do you need me to walk you inside?"

"No, I can handle it from here." I wasn't sure if Eun Ji was home, and if she was she'd probably spaz out from Ji Yong being in our dorm. "Thanks again for everything. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ji Yong nodded. "We'll be in the studio tomorrow, so most likely. I'd like you to be there as Seung Hyun's manager, but also to see how we operate in the studio. You might benefit from it."

"I look forward to it." I bowed my head.

He stopped me from opening the car door. "One last thing, Ha Na. You called me oppa at the hospital."

"I did what? I don't remember. Are you sure?"

"Positive." His eyes stared at me intently.

I was shocked and embarrassed.

"Ha Na, I didn't mind it. You can call me oppa if you want to."

I smiled a bit. "Okay...oppa. See you tomorrow."

I walked up the steps to the dorm and Eun Ji was standing outside the door with her jaw dropped. "Did I just hear you call G-Dragon, oppa?"

"Were you eavesdropping?!"

"Well, sort of." She winked.

"Get inside and tell me everything that happened! I'll put on the tea."

I went inside and changed into my pajamas and joined Eun Ji in the living room. I proceeded to tell her everything that happened.

Eun Ji grabbed both my hands enthusiastically. "Ha Na, I think G-Dragon likes you."

"No way. He's just very kind."

"Kind my butt. You're calling him oppa! What else could it mean?"

I didn't know how to answer that, but I smiled as a took a sip of my tea. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	11. Stylish

I had a bit of a headache when I woke up the next morning. After taking a couple Tylenol, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, leaving wispy strands around my face. I chose a long red sweater with black leggings and matching flats. I put on a bit of makeup to bring the color out in my face. Grabbing my purse and guitar, I practically bounced out of the house and skipped down the street with excitement. Not only would I get to sit in on a recording today, Ji Yong would be there. My heart and stomach were full of butterflies. I made a pit stop at the corner store and picked up a pack of Bacchus drinks. I figured everyone could use the extra pep.

Finally at the YG Building, I placed my thumb on the security reader and the front doors opened wide. I smiled at the receptionist and rode the elevator up to the studio. Ji Yong and Taeyang were already sitting at the desk working with the editing software.

"Hey, guys." I smiled as I slid through the door and set my guitar and purse down next to the couch. I set down the box of Bacchus on the table and grabbed two bottles.

"Ha Na!" Ji Yong said with enthusiasm, "Come here, I want you to listen to the music for the track we're going to record."

"Sure!" I said as I handed a bottle to Ji Yong and Taeyang. I sat in the corner of the room on a comfy black leather arm chair. It was the closest sitting area to where they were working. Ji Yong handed me his headphones and I slid them on. I closed my eyes and listened to the deafening silence until the music started. The sound was upbeat and fun and something you could nod your head to, if not get up and dance like a maniac. I kept my eyes closed, bobbing my head from left to right. Once the music that would accompany the chorus started a second time, I started singing:

Maenjeongsini nan himdeureo (It's hard for me to be sober)  
Amugeosdo hal suga eopseo _(I can't do anything)_  
Maenjeongsini nan jeil silheo _(I hate being sober)_  
Neo eopsin jamdeul suga eopso _(I can't fall asleep without you)_

The music suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes. Ji Yong and Taeyang were staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths half open.

"W-what?" I asked and wiped the corners of my mouth expecting there to be something on my face.

"What you just sang..." Ji Yong replied.

"Oh. That." I blushed.

He leaned forward in his chair, "Where did you get that from?"

I gave him an odd look and pointed at my head, "Who knows where thoughts come from, they just appear. I guess I was so into the song the lyrics just flew out of my mouth without thinking. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that - it was your song."

"Don't be sorry!" Ji Yong jumped up and pulled me out of the chair into a huge hug. "I've been wrestling with the chorus for days and you solved the problem."

"Oppa, my lyrics can't possibly..."

"Oppa?" Seung Hyun pushed past the door and dropped his bag on the couch. I quickly wriggled out of Ji Yong's embrace.

"Um...hi!" I waved awkwardly and was met with the trademarked Seung Hyun scowl. I flopped back in the chair.

Daesung and Seungri followed behind. "What's with this tense atmosphere guys?" Seungri gestured dramatically. "Oh, I'll be taking one of these." He snatched a Bacchus drink out of the box. Daesung grabbed one, too. Seung Hyun passed.

Ji Yong broke the tension, "Okay, Seung Hyun, I've already recorded the first verse. Want to head in and do your thing?" Seung Hyun, with his emotionless face, grabbed the sheet music off the desk and headed into the recording booth.

Even though I was absorbing everything that was going on, I felt extremely out of place. After a dozen takes, Seung Hyun emerged from the recording booth. Taeyang followed, then Daesung and finally Seungri.

"Ah I'm starved. Ha Na," Seungri slid next to me, "did you bring any food?" He put both his hands on either side of the armrest, his face near mine and batted his eyelashes. I leaned back, my cheeks red.

"Hey, ladies man," Taeyang laughed, "You'll give her a heart attack with that aegyo of yours."

"Seungri, go order us some lunch." Seung Hyun walked over and slapped Seungri on the back.

"Hyung! I'm a world star!" Seungri complained.

"We're all world stars, dummy. But you're still the maknae." Seung Hyun smiled. I loved it when he smiled. The corners of my mouth turned up a slight bit. "I want Jajangmyeon." The other boys chimed in agreement and Seungri sulked off to the corner to place an order on his cell.

When the food arrived, everyone pulled up a chair to the table in the middle of the studio. I grabbed a bowl and sat back in my corner seat, still feeling out of place. As I mixed the black bean sauce into the noodles, Seung Hyun sat next to me on the floor. I was taken aback as he took his chopsticks and stole a noodle out of my bowl. He grinned like an idiot with black bean sauce around his mouth. I shoved a napkin at him.

"So, you and Ji Yong dating?" he asked in a low voice so no one could hear him.

"Are you out of your mind?" I replied.

"Well, you don't call the rest of us oppa." He raised an eyebrow.

I didn't have an answer for him so I shoved a bunch of noodles in my mouth.

"Hey, Hyung! Stop bugging Ha Na!" Daesung yelled playfully from across the room.

"We're just having a friendly conversation, right, Ha Na?" Seung Hyun looked at me with his eyes raised.

I just about choked on my noodles but found a way to nod emphatically.

"Guys! Let's go out tonight!" Seungri jumped up. "I want to party and celebrate finishing this song!"

"You want to celebrate and party on any day that ends in Y." Taeyang teased.

"Ha Na, do you want to come with us?" Ji Yong asked.

"Um..." I hesitated. Honestly, I had nothing to wear to a club. I was never one for clubbing, and something told me that hanging with these guys meant VIP sections. I certainly wasn't fashionable enough for that.

"Of course she does!" Taeyang danced over towards me and Seungri pulled me out of the chair, dancing with me as I stood still like an awkward rag doll.

"Ha Na doesn't seem like she wants to go. Maybe she'll be too busy doing laundry or whatever she does every night." Seung Hyun folded his arms.

"I'm not busy! I'll go!" I shot him a death glare.

"Then it's settled!" Seungri clapped his hands together.

Shortly thereafter all the boys left the studio one by one, promising the other that they'd see eachother later that night.

Finally it was just me and Ji Yong. "Um...oppa."

"What's up, Ha Na?" He spun around in his chair to face me.

"I don't think I can go tonight." I said sheepishly.

"Why not?" He asked with concern.

"It's...it's embarrassing." I looked down at my clothes and kicked the ground with the toe of my shoe. I wonder if Ji Yong picked up on my vibe.

"Ah...well, if you don't want to go do you want to run a few errands with me?" Ji Yong smiled.

"Sure." I returned his smile.

We drove to Gangnam in his Lambourgini. I really felt uncomfortable and out of my element. On one hand, I was spending time with Ji Yong. On the other, I was in a Lambourgini in Gangnam. He brought the car to a parking garage with a valet. "Here, before we get out, take this." He handed me a notebook and a pen.

"What's this for?"

"Just hold it to your chest and keep your chin up. You'll see why."

The moment we stepped out of the car, a throng of people noticed him and began taking pictures and yelling his name.

"Oppa! Who is that girl?" A fan shouted. It sounded slightly accusitory.

"She's here to interview me about fashion." He waved at the crowd that were all murmuring about grabbing the next issue of whatever magazine cover he would be on. I felt a slight pang of disappointment. It was unfounded. It's not like we were really dating or anything, but I hated having to pretend.

When we stepped into the botique, Ji Yong turned to me, "Sorry to have to do that to you, but I didn't want you to be caught up in any crazy scandle because the fans misunderstand."

"It's okay, oppa. I understand." I replied trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Two attendants rushed up to Ji Yong and bowed. "What can we do for you today?"

"I don't need anything." He replied. I looked over at him wondering what he was talking about. "Take care of her. She needs an outfit for tonight. Looking for something fashionable for a party."

"Oppa..." I had been tricked. I caught a glimpse of one of the price tags hanging from a mannequin and almost had a heart attack. He held up a finger to his mouth and gave me a wink.

The two girls escorted me back to the fitting room. I felt like I was being kidnapped. I hated shopping for clothes and this would be sheer torture. On top of all that, I would be paraded around in front of Ji Yong in clothes that would never suit me. One of the girls rolled over a rack of dresses of all shapes and colors. Ji Yong browsed the selection and pulled four dresses off the rack and handed them to the attendant. He sat in a lounge chair and I was ushered into the fitting room. I'm sure I sounded like a fool with all the noises I was making. It's not easy to shimmy into a tight dress and have people tug and pull at you without feeling completely vulnerable. Once they were finished abusing me with the first dress and matching heels, I stepped out. It was a yellow knee length dress with faux fur trim. Ji Yong shook his head and the attendants shoved me back into the fitting room.

This routine went on for a good hour and a half. I wanted to die. One of the attendants pushed back the curtain and a bright smile appeared on Ji Yongs face.

I was wearing a strapless royal blue dress with a black lace overlay. My feet were adorned with royal blue shoes accented with a rhinestone bow at the heel. The attendants had found a matching pair of diamond earrings and pendant. They had fussed with my hair and worked a bit on my make up before sending me out.

"You look amazing." Ji Yong said in awe.

"I feel...awkward." I smiled at his compliment and looked at the ground. I noticed his shoes had changed, and his pants, and his shirt...

He handed the attendants a credit card.

"You weren't wearing that when we came in here, oppa."

"You're very perceptive. I took the opportunity to pick out an outfit for myself. Do you like it?" He spun around.

"I do. Very much."

The attendants brought back a receipt and put our old clothes in a bag for us.

"Do you have a...more discreet exit?" Ji Yong asked the attendant.

"Yes, sir. Right this way." She motioned for us to follow her towards the back.

Ji Yong offered me his arm and I tentatively put mine through his. "I don't think you'll be able to pass off as a reporter anymore. Shall we, beautiful Ha Na?"

I nodded and we walked, arm in arm, out of the building together.


	12. We Like to Party

**Chapter 12 - We Like to Party**

My heart was racing as fast as Ji Yong's Lamborghini. I felt like I was dreaming. I felt like I was in a drama. Ji Yong was blasting Beyonce's "Partition" on his stereo. I blushed a bit and wondered if he understood all the lyrics. As we drove through the streets of Gangnam, I tried to calm myself. I'd never been to a night club before; not even in the States. There were a lot of firsts for me today.

My phone rang, and I fished for it in my hand bag. Ji Yong lowered the stereo and smiled, "Go ahead and answer it." I nodded my head bashfully and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Yah! Ha Na!" Eun Ji's voice sounded through the speaker. Her voice was so loud I had to pull it away from my ear for a moment.

"What's up?" I asked, returning the phone to my ear.

"Where are you? I've got a few of the other trainees at the house and we're going to throw a party!"

"Um..." I turned my face towards the window and whispered into the phone. "I'm kinda not able to come home right now..."

"I can hear what you're saying, Ha Na." Ji Yong said with a small chuckle.

There was a pause, and then Eun Ji practically squealed into the phone. "W-was that G-Dragon?"

"Yeah..."

"You are with G-Dragon right now?"

"Uh huh," I replied while smiling pathetically at Ji Yong.

"Shut. Up." There was another pause. "OH MY GOD, HA NA! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! ARE YOU-"

I quickly pulled the phone away from my face. "Look, I've got to go. Hang up."

"-LIVING A CINDERELLA STORY? DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON-" Oops. I hung up on her and pursed my lips together hoping the Ji Yong wasn't staring at me. But he was.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For what?"

"We're here, Ha Na." He slid out of the driver's seat and closed the door.

"Oh..." Before I knew it, he opened my door and offered a hand to help me out. This didn't look like a club. It looked like a...hotel?

"Um...oppa?"

Ji Yong passed his keys off to the valet. "Mmm?"

"This is a hotel..."

"Ah. Well, I thought maybe you and I..." he paused for a moment, smiling shyly while giving me a wink. My eyes went wide and my face turned crimson. "...could grab a bite to eat before we went to the club?"

"Right, dinner." My heart was in my throat. Stupid girl, what was I thinking. I exhaled.

"This is Hotel Ellui. Club Ellui is attached. We're going to eat here first. Let's go." He didn't offer his arm this time. I wondered if he was worried about the ever watchful eye of the paparazzi. I tucked my handbag under my arm and followed him inside with my head lowered a bit.

The sound of my heels clicking on the marble floor was all I could hear. I followed Ji Yong through the lobby as he led me to a restaurant that looked more like a high-class pub. The host showed us to a private booth towards the back.

"This sure is something else," I said as I surveyed the surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Ji Yong asked while flipping through the menu.

"I do." I smiled. A few moments later a server came over to take our order. I wasn't hungry at all, so I asked Ji Yong to order for me. He ordered two filet mignons with winter vegetables and a bottle of wine with a name I won't even try to pronounce. When the server returned, he poured our glasses of wine. Ji Yong and I toasted and I savored the smooth taste of the red wine.

We conversed a bit while eating our meal. He asked me a lot of questions about where I was from and how I grew up. I answered as best as I could while I prayed to the gods that I wouldn't drop anything on my dress. I had never been so uptight in my life. I felt like I would crawl out of my skin at any moment. I loved being with Ji Yong. He was kind, funny and warm. He was attentive. But a large part of me was well aware that I was with a celebrity, wearing clothes that I could never afford, eating a meal that probably would cost me a whole paycheck.

Perhaps it was the wine, but by the third glass, I had mellowed out a bit. Okay, mellowed is an understatement. I was full on tipsy. I giggled at every small joke Ji Yong made.

"Are you okay, Ha Na?" He asked with worry.

"Totally, oppa. Just a little tipsy." I propped my chin on my hand.

"I guess this is what people in the states call pre-sporting?"

"What?" I laughed.

"You know, when you drink before the main event?" Ji Yong looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh!" I laughed once more. "That's called pre-gaming. You were close, though!"

Ji Yong laughed, too. "I'm glad you decided to come, Ha Na. And not just because you're helping me with English slang."

"I'm glad I'm with you, oppa." Did those words just come out of my mouth? Dammit, Ha Na, get yourself together! I glanced up at Ji Yong expecting the worst, but he was smiling.

"Ready to party?" He rose from his seat. I nodded emphatically.

When we stepped into the club, my senses were completely overwhelmed. The place was huge. There were stairs leading up to the second and third floors. The DJ was spinning on a huge stage with laser lights going in all different directions. The dance floor was packed, and the music was bombastic. Ji Yong grabbed my wrist and led me through the crowd to the stairs. I felt dizzy, but I made my way up, step by step until I stumbled backwards. I felt Ji Yong's arm steady my fall. My body tingled. I shook my head. Clearly, the wine was talking.

"Careful." He offered me his arm once more, and I slid my hand around his elbow. We continued to ascend, arm-in-arm, until we reached the VIP area. There were the boys, waving at us to join them at a table that overlooked the dance floor.

"Wow, Ha Na, you look delicious." Seungri purred as he sidled up to me. My face turned red.

"Hands off, tiger." Ji Yong playfully pushed Sungri away.

"You'd deny me the pleasure to dance with the most beautiful girl in the club?" Seungri frowned.

"That's up to her." Ji Yong winked at me.

Seung Hyun was sitting in the far corner of the booth, but he too was staring at me with his mouth slightly agape. I smiled at him, but he turned away.

"Maybe later?" I offered as I slid into the booth. There were drinks upon drinks and bottles everywhere on the table. "Who else is joining us?" I asked.

"It's just us!" Seungri yelled across the table.

"Wow...okay...lots of booze," I muttered.

Taeyang was dancing beside the booth. Watching him was mesmerizing. He gave me a wink and Seungri hopped up to join him. Unfortunately, Seungri looked like a hyper little kid next to the smooth hip hop moves Taeyang offered. Daesung raised a glass towards me, and we downed a shot of soju.

"All of this expensive liquor on the table, and you're drinking soju, Dae?" Seungri asked.

"You can take the kid out of the country..." Daesung started.

"But you can't take the country out of the kid!" I finished, impressed that he was aware of the American colloquialism. We poured each other another glass, shouted "One shot!" and down the hatch the soju went. Like two drunk idiots, we high fived as Daesung and I continued our bonding ritual over alcohol.

"Hey, Ji!" Taeyang yelled at Ji Yong. "You okay?"

Ji Yong was looking down at the dance floor, his face suddenly serious.

"Oppa?" I placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That sounds good. I'll be right back, okay?" But I hadn't asked him a question, and I watched his back as he walked away. I suddenly felt odd, as if this was some bad omen. Obviously, it was the wine, I thought, and nothing that another glass couldn't solve. The boys and I continued to down shot after shot until we were all trashed, singing loudly and laughing even louder. I watched Seungri, Taeyang and Daesung throw themselves out of the booth with excitement as 'Turn Down For What' blared through the speakers. I watched them and thought about how happy I was right now at this moment.

"Don't you dance?" Seung Hyun had moved next to me.

"Oh...no, not really," I smirked.

"You do now!" Seungri yanked me out of the booth, and I couldn't help it. The music and their energy were so infectious. I started dancing with them.

"Show me your American moves, Ha Na!" Seungri said as he grabbed my wrist and threw it over his shoulder. He wrapped his other hand around my waist and pulled me into him tight. I finally decided to stop giving a damn and started dancing with Seungri. Our bodies rubbed together and although we both had zero feelings for each other, I could see Seung Hyun getting agitated.

"Okay, that's enough! Everyone is watching!" He stood up and pulled us apart. I lost my footing bumped into Seung Hyun.

"Wow, chill, hyung. We were just having fun." Seungri whined before flopping himself into the booth.

I must have completely lost any sense of rationality at this point. I could feel the heat rising off of Seung Hyun's body, and I felt even more intoxicated. I leaned into him and put my finger to his lips. "Yeah, just having fun." His looked down at me with an expression that made my mouth water. I felt Seung Hyun slowly slide his arm around my waist, and his breathing became low. His face was just inches from mine. The music was washed out by the sound of my heartbeat. I wanted him. I wanted him badly, and I knew that he wanted me, too. What was this? I thought my heart belonged to Ji Yong. Why was I reacting this way to the cold hearted Seung Hyun? I took a deep breath, and the music seemed to resume, breaking the trance I was so briefly under. I stepped away from Seung Hyun.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." I spun around on my heels and left Seung Hyun standing there, his face looking as shocked as I felt.

I fanned myself as I walked down the stairs and I tried to catch my breath. I walked through the maze of people towards the bathrooms. As I turned a corner, I saw Ji Yong at a bar off to the side. With a smile, I headed towards him. But then I noticed he was talking to some girl. I stopped dead in my tracks and my smile faded. He was whispering in her ear, and she was laughing and touching his arm affectionately. The two of them seemed very intimate. My heart sank. Ji Yong looked over and noticed me, his eyes wide with surprise. I remembered what Seung Hyun had said to me before, "Be Careful. Girls fall for him easily. They misunderstand his intentions." I took a few steps backwards, embarrassed that I ever thought he ever felt anything for me. I backed into what felt like a brick wall. A hand grabbed my wrist and whirled me around. I found myself pressed against Seung Hyun's chest. He was glaring hard at Ji Yong. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist.

"You were right. Please get me out of here," I murmured into his chest. I felt him nod as he led me out of the club while tears stung my eyes.

 **A.N. - Thank you so much for your patience. I realize it's been awhile since I've updated. I broke my wrist and it was impossible for me to continue writing for awhile. It did give me a lot of time to flesh out more of the story - so updates will frequently be happening! I hope you continue to enjoy and thank you for your support!**


	13. Connection

**Chapter 13 - Connection**

I struggled to keep pace with Seung Hyun as he dragged me into the lobby of the hotel. We stopped at the elevators, and he pushed the button.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"I reserved a room here. Figured I wasn't going home after drinking." He looked over at me and sighed. "Let's get you upstairs and try to sober you up a bit."  
The elevator doors opened, and I followed him in. I heard the sound of running feet behind me. I turned around, and as the doors were closing, I saw Ji Yong.

"Ha Na! Wait!" He was still running full speed with his arm reaching out for me. I stepped forward and reached for the button that held the door open, then for some reason I paused and lowered my hand. I took a step back and watched as the doors completely closed just as he reached the elevator. The elevator was completely silent, and I could feel Seung Hyun's eyes on me.

"Do you want to go back down?" He asked.

I stared straight ahead at the doors. I didn't know what I wanted. The whole night seemed like an emotional rollercoaster and I needed to get off. "No." I murmured. The ride to our floor seemed like an eternity. When the doors opened, I followed Seung Hyun out and to a room at the end of the hall. He slid his keycard into the lock and after the sound of a quiet beep, the door opened, and we went inside. He threw the keycard on a table near the entry.

"Have a seat. I'll get you something to drink." He said.

If I had been more sober, if I had been less confused, then maybe I would have been more impressed by this suite. I settled down on a plush couch in the center of a living area that faced a large wall mounted TV. A gas fireplace was crackling off to the side. A pair of French doors behind me lead to what I could only assume was the bedroom. My eyes followed Seung Hyun as he went to the mini kitchen. He had poured water into an electric kettle and pushed the power button. He grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and headed back to where I was sitting.

"I'll just drink this and go home." I said as he sat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Just stay. I'll take the couch and you can take the bedroom. It's late and I don't feel comfortable with you being by yourself at this hour." Seung Hyun insisted.

"So when are you going to say it?" I asked.

"Say what?" He seemed taken aback by the question.

"I told you so." I looked up at him bravely.

Seung Hyun sighed. "Do you think I'm that much of an asshole, Ha Na?" I remained silent. "Look, you infuriate me half the time. You're clumsy and foolish. You put yourself in harm's way for no good reason. You seem to give your heart away easily. I've spent the past week trying to keep you at arms length because..." His voice trailed off at the end.

"Because?" I prodded.

He turned away. "It doesn't matter."

I wanted to know the reason, but I didn't have it in me to push. I took a sip of the water and stared at nothing. I was still processing what I saw back at the club.

"Do you know who that girl was?" I asked meekly.

"Yes." Seung Hyun put his water bottle down on the table and headed to the kitchen. He began making us teas.

"Well?" I said.

"Well, what?"

"Who was she?"

"Does it matter to you that much?" He sounded slightly irritated and jealous.

I folded my arms across my chest, "I'd like to know why I'm so upset, so yes, it does matter."

"She's in one of the girl groups at YG. They're set to debut within the next year." He began, "Her name is Yoon Na Re. He took to her right away while she was training. Ji Yong had her cast in his video for 'That XX'."

So that's why she looked familiar. He continued, "I'm not sure if they have anything or not or if it's just a comfortable sunbae-hoobae relationship. She used to follow him around a lot, though."

"It certainly seemed very comfortable."

"Look, Ha Na, I'm not one to gossip about people, so I can't give you a direct answer about something I don't know about first hand. And I'm not going to say I told you so. I just wish you'd guard yourself better. This industry is cruel as hell and I'd hate to see you hurt."

"You'd hate to see me hurt?" I didn't mean to sound surprised, but I did.

His back stiffened for a moment and cleared his throat. "I'd hate to see anyone get hurt." He brought the tea over to the table and set it down in front of me.

"You're right." I said.

"About what?"

"That I need to guard myself better. It was hard when I first arrived here and he seemed to care genuinely." Tears threatened my eyes again, but somehow I managed to hold them back.

"I'm sure he does care on some level."

"Do you care?" I wondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't I?" His voice sounded slightly perturbed.

"We didn't get off to the best start. And our working relationship has been pretty rocky."

"Yeah..."

I continued, "You have an incredibly stoic attitude. You don't let anyone know what you're thinking. I assumed you hated me."

"I don't hate you." He said exasperatedly, "And I wasn't always like this."

"I didn't think you were. Believe it or not, I am a fan of Bigbang. And as creepy as it sounds, I have followed you guys for years." He raised his eyebrows. "Followed you online, I mean! Anyway, for the first few years, you seemed..."

"...bingu?"

"Well, yes," I chuckled, "but I was going to say happy."

His face turned serious, "If you followed us online, then you know about my scandal."

"Yes, I've heard."

He glanced at me sideways, "What did you think of me after that?"

I pursed my lips together and thought carefully about what I would say. "Honestly, I didn't want to believe it. And I still don't. Especially after getting to know you, it doesn't seem like you're the kind of person to do those things."

"She was important to me." He stared down at his tea and I remained quiet. "I guess you could say I loved her. I thought she loved me. She wanted to be an actress, so I introduced her to YG. He didn't like her from the start."

"Why?"

"Hmm...we've never really discussed it, but it wasn't just that he didn't like her acting. He didn't like her. I guess I should have listened to him. After she had been turned down by YG, she tried out a few other entertainment companies, dropping my name wherever she went. I told her that she should try to get ahead on her own merit, that my name may get her to an audition, but it was her abilities that would carry her to success. Telling her that made her furious, but she didn't show it right away. Eventually, she signed with some no-name company. Her training consisted of singing and being a companion for corporate dirt-bags at sleazy host clubs."

He paused for a moment, and I could tell that he wasn't sure if he should continue. I placed my hand over his, "Go on, I'm listening."

"I went down to where she was working one night and dragged her out of there. She blamed me for her misfortune. Said that if I just tried harder to convince Hyun Suk she wouldn't be where she was. I yelled and told her that I would take care of her and asked her why she couldn't be happy with that. I told her that she didn't have to live that way. I was angry. She slapped me in the face and said that she wouldn't lose to someone like me. That she would get her revenge. I realized that my love was one-sided. I'm not sure if she ever had feelings for me. I am sure she used me, though."

"She sounds like a monster." I responded with disgust.

"It gets better. She must have gone through all the photos we ever took together and picked out the ones that on the outside would seem a little off. There were pictures people had taken of us wrestling playfully at a party at my house. There were other photos of our friends and us doing silly things. If you had been there at the time and saw it first hand, it would have seemed like we were just playing around. But, as they say, a picture is worth a thousand words. And she spun a story that made me look like a pervert. She purposely leaked photos and a fabricated story to the media. I'm grateful to the C.E.O. At his urgent request, our media team went on the offense with damage control. He brought her into the office one day and when she walked out I bumped into her. She gave me the creepiest smile and only said 'Thanks for the money...I mean, memories.' I found out later that YG gave her a billion won and in exchange she would disappear, not engage in the media further, and never work in the industry. I haven't seen her since."

My heart hurt for him. "I'm so sorry, Seung Hyun."

His face cringed a bit. "What are you sorry for? It's not like you did anything."

"I'm sorry that she made you feel as if you have to respond like that. As if you have to rebuke compassion and kindness because you're scared of relationships now. She made you vulnerable."

"I'm not weak, Ha Na."

"I never said you were. It takes a lot of strength to build a wall like you have. There's a big difference between weakness and vulnerability."

"I find it hard to maintain that wall around you." He took a sip of his tea.

"You don't have to worry about that for much longer. Only a few more days until you're free of me being your manager."

"True, I'm looking forward to that."

"That was harsh..." It felt like he sucked the air right out of me.

"What I mean is, I'm looking forward to moving past our professional relationship."

"Pardon?"

"The other day I realized that I was hard on you because of who you are. This whirlwind of laughter, fun and light. I didn't like the way it felt at first. The way you crept under my skin made me want to get closer to you, but I have a hard time trusting people."

I put my tea down and cleared my throat.

Seung Hyun continued, "I want to get to know you better. I don't want to keep you at arms length anymore. And I don't want to see you get hurt by Ji Yong, no matter his good intentions."

"Okay...that's a total 180." I said as I fidgeted with the hem of my dress.

"I get it. You probably don't trust me because of the way I've treated you, but what I've said just now is completely sincere."

"I do trust you. And now I understand you a bit more." I was beginning to sober up, and I noticed that my feet were killing me. Drunk me didn't mind the insanely high heels I wore but sober me was ready to scream in pain. "Shit. I forgot to take off my shoes when we came in. These things are like torture devices."  
He slid out of his seat and knelt on the ground in front of me. He gently slipped my shoes off my feet and held one up to look at. "As usual, Ji Yong has excellent taste." He stood up slowly and walked towards the foyer and set them down.

"I should probably return those and this dress to him." a bit of sadness outlined my words. "Oh God, I am so dumb."

"No you aren't, you just maybe misunderstood Ji Yong."

"Not that! I left all my clothes in his car! How am I supposed to sleep in this dress?"

Seung Hyun laughed and walked into the bedroom. When he came out, he was holding a t-shirt. It was the perfect size for him, but because I was a little over 5 feet tall, it seemed like a nightgown. "You can wear this."

"And do the walk of shame in the morning by wearing the same dress I came in with." I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't want it..."

"Wait! I'll take it." I snatched the shirt out of his hands.

"Maybe we can ask the concierge to bring you fresh clothes in the morning."

"I don't want more money being spent on me, Seung Hyun."

He seemed to approve of my statement. "Very well, we'll make it cheap, and you can pay for the clothes."

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

"No, go ahead, I'll be watching some TV."

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I let the water roll over my skin and cried a bit. I didn't want Seung Hyun to see me cry. I didn't understand what happened with Ji Yong, and I was still blaming myself for being so naive. Eun Ji would want details when I got home, and I didn't wish to talk about it. After taking longer in the shower than I normally would, I stepped out and toweled dried myself. I took my hand and wiped the fog off the mirror. Oh no. Seung Hyun would see my face without makeup. Wait, why did this bother me so? It's not like anything was going on between us. Or was there? My mind flashed back to that moment in the club when our bodies were close together, and I felt weak in the knees. I shook my head. Don't torment yourself, I thought. I must be boy crazy.  
I put on my undergarments and pulled his shirt over my head before looking once more in the mirror. True, I didn't have any shorts on so I felt a little naked, but it was indeed long enough to make me look presentable. I grabbed a super soft white robe that was hanging by the door and wrapped it around myself. It was long, so it covered me a bit more. I brushed out my wet hair.

When I exited the bathroom, Seung Hyun was still on the couch. "Did you have a good sho-" He stopped mid-sentence and stared me up and down.

"What? It's because I'm not wearing any makeup, right?" I put my hands over my face. I heard him get up from the couch and walk towards me. He gently pulled my hands away.

"Ha Na, you're beautiful."

My heart began beating fast again, and I couldn't help but stare into those dark brown eyes of his. He moved a stray strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. We stood like this for some time. My mouth felt like it was on fire and Seung Hyun was the only thing that could put it out. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me. My mind told me that it was because I wanted to forget about Ji Yong. My body told a different story. I was completely attracted to Seung Hyun in a way that was the total opposite of Ji Yong.

When I was with Ji Yong, it felt like I was living in a dream world, having a fantasy crush on someone I built up in my heart to be more than he was. Someone who gave my heart flutters and made me blush like a teenaged girl. With Seung Hyun it was different. I wanted him badly. I wanted him to be mine. At that moment, I imagined him sweeping me off my feet and leading me into the bedroom and I would willingly give him all that I had. The sensation was dizzying, and every inch of my body was screaming for him.

He leaned in, his face growing ever closer to mine. I closed my eyes, ready for the kiss. I felt his lips kiss my forehead and then he pulled away. My emotions came to a screeching halt.

My voice got stuck in my throat for a minute. "Don't do this to me, Seung Hyun."

"Do what?"

"Don't lead me on like Ji Yong did."

"Ha Na, I don't understand my reaction to you yet, but I assure you that I'm not leading you on. I just don't think anything should be rushed. You're still my manager, and you're still dealing with the earlier issue with Ji Yong."

My mouth got ahead of my brain. "You could help me forget..."

"No, Ha Na, that wouldn't be fair to either of us." He led me into the bedroom and pulled down the covers. "Hop in." I did as I was told and he tucked me in and sat beside me on the edge of the bed. "Get some rest. We only have a few hours before we have to get up." He stroked my hair and stood up. "I'll be on the couch if you need me." Just before he left the room, he turned around, "I forgot to tell you. Your friend called you earlier."

"Eun Ji?"

"Yeah. I told her that you wouldn't be home tonight, and she wanted to know why I was answering your phone. I think you'll have some explaining to do when you see her."

"She's gonna kill me." I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Good night, Song Ha Na." Seung Hyun turned off the light and closed the door. Surprisingly, I drifted off to sleep in record time, probably with a smile on my face.


	14. Stay With Me

**Chapter 14 - Stay With Me**

I woke the next morning to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Pushing the covers off, I stretched and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I looked at my shirt and my bare feet and panicked for a moment; then I remembered last night. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. How was I going to face Seung Hyun or Ji Yong after that happened?

I grabbed the robe off the armchair beside the bed and wrapped it around myself, tying the belt tightly around my waist. I shuffled into the living area and headed straight for the pot of coffee. I poured myself a cup and yawned widely. At that moment, I saw Seung Hyun emerge from the bathroom. My mouth dropped open. He was wearing a robe and drying his hair with a towel. His bare chest, visible from the V the robe offered, made my heart skip a beat.

"Good morning, Ha Na." He smiled.

I cleared my throat and tried to maintain my composure, "Good morning. Um, want a cup?" I held up a mug of coffee.

"Sounds good. Should I order breakfast?"

I wasn't sure which was worse, my hunger for food, or my hunger for him. "Sure."

He sat on the couch before picking up the phone to order room service. "English breakfast for two, please. Also, could you provide a set of size small women's clothes from the sauna?" I suddenly remembered how Ji Yong had ordered food for me the night before. My heart ached.  
I sat in the chair beside him and set my coffee down on the table. "So, about last night..."

"What about it," he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say thank you," I paused, "and that I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just feel like a burden. You saved me from an awkward situation."

"Don't be sorry for that," he took a sip of his coffee, "I followed you down the stairs to make sure you were okay. I don't think either of us expected what we saw."

We sat in silence for a few moments until a knock on the door disturbed the quiet. Seung Hyun walked to the door, opened it, and room service wheeled a cart of food into the room. Hanging on the side of the cart were the ugliest pair of pink sweats I had ever seen. The gentleman who had served us bowed politely and left the room. Seung Hyun laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wear the dress?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed the clothes, and retreated to the bedroom to change. When I returned, Seung Hyun was still smirking. "Somehow that getup suits you, Ha Na."

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. My attention was quickly diverted to the plates set on the coffee table offering a buffet of eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice.

"Sit. Eat." He gestured at the food.

I sat down on the floor in front of the table and began to pick at the bacon. "So, what now?"

"I told you; I want to get to know you more." He didn't look up from his food.

"No, I mean, we have to show up at the office soon. How am I going to explain these clothes?" I gestured at the ugly pink outfit.

"We can swing by your place, and you can change if you want."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," he smiled and offered to feed me a piece of toast. I felt embarrassed but I obliged, opening my mouth to take a bite.

"And how are we going to explain showing up at work together?"

"You're my manager. There's not much to explain," he shrugged

His nonchalance threw me off. "You don't think the other members will figure it out?"

He took a sip of orange juice. "Are you worried about that?"

I looked down and twirled the end of my robe belt with my hands.

"You're worried about Ji Yong," he sounded disappointed.

"A little. I don't know what to say."

Seung Hyun took a deep breath. "I understand."

We finished our breakfast, gathered our belongings, and headed to the lobby to check out. Shortly after that we were in his Escalade heading towards my dorm. He pulled up in front of the building and I picked up my shoes and dress before I opened the car door.

"Should I come in," he asked.

"No, no. I won't be too long." I didn't want him to see how small our dorm was, even if he had lived in a dorm before. He probably wouldn't have minded, but I needed some alone time, even briefly, to breathe.

I opened the door and Eun Ji pounced on me immediately. "What happened last night? I thought you were with G-Dragon! Why did TOP answer your phone? Where did you sleep?"

"Whoa, relax!" I held my hands out in front of me. "Why aren't you at practice?"

"No training today. I get the whole day to myself. That's why we had the party last night! Hangovers aren't fun if you have to get up the next morning. Wait a minute! Don't try to change the subject! And what the hell are you wearing?"

"I have to change quickly, so follow me if you want to know the abridged version." She was like a puppy at my heels, scurrying after me as I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I finished the story just as I put the shoes and the bag into a gift bag.

"So, you're not going to keep the clothes?"

"That's all you took away from the story, Eun Ji?"

"Of course not! But if G-Dragon tossed you away so quickly..." I flinched at her comment, "I mean, if he was going to act that way, shouldn't you, at least, walk away with something from the deal?"

"I don't want any reminders," I said as I picked up the gift bag, "Yesterday I lived my very own Cinderella story, but I think the 'glass slippers' don't belong to me."

"What about TOP?"

"Hmm." I couldn't deny the chemistry between us, but I also couldn't ignore the ache in my heart from Ji Yong. "I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Ugh, Ha Na. You have all the luck. All I get is to be stuck in a room with a bunch of stinky, sweaty guys."

"Doesn't sound like a bad deal to me. Any prospects?"

"Well there's one, but I'll save that story for later. Are you coming home tonight? I feel like you've spent more time sleeping everywhere but here."  
I thought about that a minute, "You're right. I'll be home tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled.

We gave each other a hug and I returned to Seung Hyun's car. "You look much more presentable. Ready to head to work?" I nodded. The short drive to the YG building took less than 10 minutes. He parked in the garage and we walked to the elevator together. I was visibly nervous. "You going to be ok?" He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Yeah," I replied. The elevator doors opened and we walked into the lobby. We carried on small conversation and laughed. As we turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is it?" Seung Hyun asked as his smile faded. I just stared straight ahead unable to speak.

There, in front of us, was G-Dragon. His lips were pursed as the sight of the two of us. He took a few slow steps forward until he was face to face with me. "Ha Na, we need to talk." He grabbed me by the wrist and began to drag me away. Seung Hyun clasped onto my other wrist. "Do you think you have the right to order her around right now?" Seung Hyun glared at Ji Yong.

"It's okay," I smiled weakly as I turned towards Seung Hyun, "I'll catch up with you later." His mouth sagged a bit and he slowly let go of my wrist. "Ji Yong, you can let go of my wrist." He did so with surprise. "Ji-Ji Yong?" I guess he was shocked that I didn't call him oppa, but how could I after last night? A gap had formed between us and I needed that distance to keep from falling apart.

"Fine," he muttered. "Follow me." I followed him to an empty studio room. We both stood awkwardly, neither of us looking at the other.

"You wanted to talk?" I broke the silence.

"Look, I want to explain what happened last night." He took a step towards me.

I immediately took a step back, "There's nothing to explain."

"Yes, there is," he pleaded.

"Honestly, Ji Yong. I saw you at the bar with that girl and that's all it was. It's not like we are anything more than colleagues." I tried my best to stand firm even though my heart was falling to pieces.

"Ha Na, just stop." He lowered his head and placed his fingers on his temples.

"Here." I held up the gift bag to him.

"What's that?"

"The dress and shoes from yesterday. They were exquisite but I can't keep them."

"Why not?" He was visibly offended.

"Because I don't feel comfortable keeping them." When he refused to take the bag, I set it on the table beside him. "I have to get to work. I'm sure I'll see you around." I turned away and walked towards the door.

"Song Ha Na!" His voice stopped me from moving another step forward. I didn't turn around.

"I like you. So, please, don't shut me out." His voice was trembling and I was reaching my emotional limit.

"I have to go. I can't deal with this right now." I opened the door and let myself out. Tears were spilling from my eyes. Through the watery haze, I saw Seung Hyun waiting for me, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. I covered my eyes and ran down the hall to the ladies' room. The last thing I heard was Seung Hyun's angry voice, "Kwon Ji Yong!" followed by muffled yelling as the door to the studio shut. I sank to my knees in the bathroom and cried my heart out.


	15. Act Like Nothings Wrong

_**Chapter 15 - Act Like Nothings Wrong**_

I locked myself in the music room. I wanted to avoid Ji Yong and Seung Hyun. They would be recording all day, so I took the opportunity to work on my song. Everytime I wrote a line, I would think about the events over the past few days. Didn't I just arrive in Korea? How could all of this happen in such a short time?

I had been managing TOP and trying to write a song for six days and in that time I recieved two semi-confessions from Seung Hyun and Ji Yong. It takes most people years to find love and somehow I had managed to find it in less than a week.

Over the corse of the day I saw both Ji Yong and Seung Hyun pass by the room at different times. I could see their outlines through the slits in the blinds. Seung Hyun hesitated in front of the door. He raised his hand to knock, and then pulled it away. I played my guitar loudly to exorcise the urge to open the door. I needed to focus or else I would lose everything: my internship, my dreams, and the boys.

After hours of trial and error, I finished the song:

 _I am leaving_  
 _And I can't do anything_  
 _Love is leaving_  
 _Like a fool, I'm blankly standing here_

 _I'm getting farther away_  
 _I'll become a small dot and disappear_  
 _Will this go away after time passes?_  
 _I remember the old times_  
 _I remember you_

 _If you_  
 _If you_  
 _If you're struggling like I am_  
 _Can we make things a little easier?_

 _How about you?_  
 _Are you fine?_  
 _Guess its all setting in_  
 _I should forget you but it's not easy_

 _On days where the thin rain falls like today_  
 _Do you remember my shadow?_  
 _I put the memories in a secret drawer_  
 _And reminisce by myself_

 _Why didn't I know how painful it would be_  
 _About the weight of the sadness of meeting you_

Finally, it was complete. I translated it into Korean and cleaned up the sheet music. I grabbed my guitar and my notepad and released myself from my day long exile. The first thing I did was find Teddy. I went to his office, but it was empty. I had a bad feeling that I knew exactly where he was. I dragged my feet to the recording studio. I knew Bigbang would be there. I didn't want to face them, but I knew I had no choice.

Standing in front of the door, I took a few deep breaths. You can do this, I thought to myself, be professional. This is your future. I knocked on the door and waited. I could hear voices inside and it was obvious they were recording. Seungri opened the door.

"My American beauty!" he exclaimed and hugged me as I awkwardly stood there with my guitar and notebook. A part of me was relieved. I guess Ji Yong and Seung Hyun hadn't shared our issues with the other members.

"It's good to see you too, Seungri, but you're choking me!" I managed to choke out.

"Oh. Sorry." He smiled brightly.

"Is Teddy-sunbaenim here?" I asked.

"Right here, Ha Na!" Teddy was sitting at the control panel and he leaned back to wave me in. "What's up?"

Ji Yong was sitting in the corner and I saw his face light up when he saw me. I turned towards the recording booth and saw Seung Hyun. He took his headset off and was poised to come out of the booth and greet me. I tried to avoid both of their gazes and cleared my throat.

"I've finished your assignment." I said.

"Is that so? Then let's hear it." Teddy sat back in his chair.

I looked at all the faces in the room. "Now?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Is now a bad time?"

"Um. No. Now is okay."

I perched on top of a stool near the recording table and got out my guitar. Seung Hyun stepped out of the booth and leaned against a wall near me. I cleared my throat, closed my eyes, tried to ignore everyone in the room, and began playing. When I finished the room was silent. I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me. Seungri, Daesung and Taeyang all had approving smiles on their face. Ji Yong's eyes were wide open and his jaw was slack. I felt Seung Hyun's presence behind me but I was too afraid to turn around.

"Perfect, Ha Na," Teddy said, "Just perfect. I chose correctly. Hyun Suk will be very pleased."

"Hey, Teddy," Ji Yong stood up, "I want that song." I stared at Ji Yong in disbelief. I knew my song might be given to an artist eventually, but this song was personal. It was all my feelings about everything since I moved to Korea. Part of those feelings included Ji Yong. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hand the song over to him.

"I still have to run it by Hyun Suk, Ji Yong," Teddy reminded him.

"I know, but that song would be perfect for our album," Ji Yong turned to me, "Ha Na, would you give us that song? Please?"

"I-I don't..." I stammered.

"Seriously, it's really good. It would be an honor if you would let us have it."

What was I supposed to say? I was in front of the band and my boss. "I guess?"

I heard Seung Hyun walk out of the room. My heart sank. Seungri chased after him, "Hyung! Wasn't the song great?" He continued to ramble on until his voice trailed off down the hall.

Ji Yong walked up to me and took my hands in his. "Thank you, Ha Na. You won't regret this." He wore a smile from ear to ear. I returned his smile awkwardly, but inside I was torn.

"Alright, then," Teddy interrupted, "let's get back to work. Taeyang, go fetch Seung Hyun and Seungri. We're burning the midnight oil tonight."

I closed my notebook and put my guitar back in it's case. Teddy turned to me, "Ha Na, you exceeded my expectations. Finish off your interim management of Seung Hyun and then let's focus full time on your internship. Get some rest, you deserve it."

"Thank you, sunbae-nim." I bowed politely and left the room. I exhaled and put my hand over my chest the moment I was in the hallway. I'd secured a position as an intern and didn't have to worry about doing double jobs for the next week. At least one weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I headed for the exit, dying to get home and just relax. Seung Hyun was waiting for me by the door.

"So how does it feel?" He asked.

"How does what feel?"

"Your first song...and Ji Yong wants it." His voice was laced with a sardonic tone.

I approached him, "Why are you upset? Honestly, I didn't want to just hand it over."

"But you did."

Why did I feel like I was on trial? "What was I supposed to do?"

He waved his hand and walked away. "Whatever."

"Seung Hyun, wait," I grabbed the cuff of his jacket and he turned around to face me. "Look, everything that happened over the past few days..."

"Meant nothing, right? I mean, Ji Yong wants your song and apparently he also wants you." He spat out the words at me.

"What?" I recoiled, hurt by his words.

He must have noticed the hurt on my face because he relaxed his tone and sighed, "Look, I can't even thing straight right now, Ha Na."

I stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand. "Can't we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Don't shut down on me, Seung Hyun."

He slowly removed his hand from my grasp. "I've got to get back to the studio."

"Will you call me when you're done?"

"We'll see." I watched his back as he walked to the elevators. My heart felt heavy. He was pulling away from me. And what was I going to do about Ji Yong? He made it clear that he wouldn't give up so easily. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place with the two of them. Add my career to the mix and it seemed like my life had become a ticking time bomb.

I left the building and stopped by a fried chicken restaurant on the way home. I grabbed a few beers from the corner store and headed up to my dorm. I peeked my head through the door, "I'm home!" I yelled hoping that Eun Ji would be there.

She was there.

And so was a guy.

And both of them were making out on the couch.

Eun Ji pushed him off of her and she jumped up quickly. "Oh my god, Ha Na!"

"Am I interrupting something?" I looked at the two of them.

"Yes...I mean, no. I mean, this is Min Joon." She blushed.

"Ahhh..." I tried to stifle a laugh. "Care to join us for chicken and beer, Min Joon?" I held up the bags. He looked at Eun Ji. "Sure...if it's okay with Eun Ji...and you?"

"Of course Eun Ji and I are okay with it!" I dropped the bags on the table and put my arm around Eun Ji. "Help me in the kitchen, will you, Eun Ji?" With my hand tight on her shoulder, I dragged her into our small kitchen not ten feet away.

"Can you warn me with a text if you're going to have company over?" I whispered at her.

"This wasn't planned! He just walked me home and then..."

"And then?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, you saw!" She practically bounced through the roof.

"Alright, let me meet this Min Joon of yours and see if I approve."

The distraction was welcome. We all sat together and ate. Min Joon turned out to be a pretty great guy from what I could tell, and he certainly had it bad for Eun Ji. As the night got deeper, the three of us drank more beer than we should have. Around 2 a.m. there was a knock on the door. I looked at Eun Ji. "I'm not expecting anyone," she said.

I got up and opened the door a crack. It was Ji Yong and he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure..." I opened the door all the way and he stepped in. Min Joon and Eun Ji shot up off the floor and bowed deeply to greet Ji Yong. "Would you like a beer? We have some left over chicken," Eun Ji offered.

"Thanks, but I just stopped by to talk to Ha Na," he replied. Eun Ji and Min Joon traded glances at eachother and I saw Eun Ji shrug. Whatever silent conversation they were having, I wasn't involved.

"Our dorm is pretty small, Ji Yong," I said, "Maybe we can talk outside?" He nodded and I followed him out to the stairwell.

"These are for you." He presented the colorful bouquet to me. I took them tentatively.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

"Look, about today..." he started.

I rolled my eyes, "Ji Yong, can we just forget about today and yesterday?"

"I was hoping you would say that!" His excitement seemed a little over the top given the situation.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

He took a step towards me, "Ha Na, I just want to start over."

I was stunned. "Start over? There's something to start over?"

"Well, perhaps we could just start something?"

I took a step back to regain the distance between us. "When I said forget about today and yesterday, I meant that figuratively, Ji Yong. I can't erase my memories."

"I know. Can I explain?"

I folded my arms across my chest, "Go ahead."

"Yoon Na Re, the girl you saw me with, she's just a hoobae to me."

"It didn't seem like it at the time." I stared at the flowers.

"We're very close, but not like that. When she came to YG, I mentored her a bit. She's really talented."

I rolled my eyes, "Did you come here to tell me how talented she was?"

"Ah...no. I'm screwing this up, aren't I? She wanted to date me, but I didn't feel that way about her. That was over a year ago. When I saw her at the club that night..." he trailed off.

"Go on..." I prodded.

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all."

"I didn't realize you were so passionate with your hellos." Somehow I felt that there was more to the story than just that, but I didn't really feel like hearing it. I was exhausted.

"My relationship with her is complicated, but I swear to you there's nothing going on between us." He paused and stepped towards me. He gently took the flowers from my hands and set them on the railing. He raised his hand and tucked my hair behind my ear. His hand gently brushed against my cheek before resting upon my shoulder. "But I was serious when I said I like you." My heart began to sway again. "Will you let me like you, Ha Na?" I felt dizzy. He leaned in and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine and then...the door opened and Min Joon and Eun Ji came out. Ji Yong pulled away quickly.

"Oh, God." Eun Ji gasped, "I am so sorry. I- We didn't see anything! Right, Min Joon?" She nudged the poor guy in the ribs. "Ah, yes," he said, "Nothing!"

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then, Min Joon?" Her eyes were wide and she was nodding her head emphatically. I small laugh escaped my lips.

"Yes, tomorrow. Bye then!" He waved awkwardly and practically flew down the steps.

"I'll just be inside, okay?" Eun Ji stepped back inside, then poked her head out the door again, "You guys just take your time!" Then the door closed again.

Ji Yong cleared his throat. "Well that was a mood killer."

"Yeah, I better get in before Eun Ji hyperventilates." I kicked at the ground awkwardly.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"We may bump into eachother, but I've got to take Seung Hyun to another photoshoot." Oh, shit. Seung Hyun. I'm guessing Ji Yong thought the same thing judging the expression on his face.

"Ha Na, I know there's something between you and Seung Hyun." I remained quiet. "I'm not asking you to choose. I'm not even asking you to like me. I am happy with liking you on my own, for now. I won't even be upset if you don't call me oppa anymore." He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll wait until you're ready. Sleep well."

I watched him get into his car and drive away. I put my hand to my cheek where he kissed me and slowly turned around to see the blinds slap shut from where Eun Ji was spying on me. We both had a lot of explaining to do to eachother. I just hoped we weren't out of beer.


	16. Bingle, Bingle

**Chapter 16 - Bingle, Bingle**

The next few days were uneventful. The boys mostly stayed in the studio while I would sit quietly watching over the production process. I found it hard to pay attention to what was going on half the time. I was so caught up in my thoughts about Ji Yong and Seung Hyun. When I left the studio, I would slowly shuffle wherever I went, barely giving any mind to my surroundings. It was surprising that I never ran into a wall. Lunch was usually a quiet affair; sometimes I would sit with Eun Ji, and sometimes I would sit alone. Most of the time my food would go to waste because I just couldn't shake myself out of my funk.

It was, again, lunchtime, and I hauled my tray of food to a table in the corner. Why was I in this situation? I poked at a small bowl of kimchi with one chopstick and leaned my head against the wall.

"Ha Na, are you okay?" Ji Yong slid into the chair opposite me at the table.

"Hmm? Yeah...just tired."

"Are you ready to go to the magazine shoot today?"

"Huh?" Today's schedule had completely slipped my mind. "Oh. Yes. I should get my things together." I rose from the table and took my tray with me.

"Then," Ji Yong caught up to me, "I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah." I continued walking out of the cafeteria.

Over the past couple days, Ji Yong had tried to cheer me up and he certainly followed me around when he could. My heart was a jumbled mess and, as nice as Ji Yong was, I kept thinking about Seung Hyun. He avoided me at all costs and I hated that. It made me feel miserable. We had one night where we made a huge breakthrough and then it all fell apart again. If he was going to act this way, why did he even tell me how he felt? I found myself thinking of him more often than anything else. Ji Yong lavished attention on me while Seung Hyun ignored me. I don't know why it bothered me so much. It shouldn't have. It's not like we ever started anything.

I made my way to the elevator and down to the lobby. Before I could exit the building, a group of three girls was standing in my way. I bowed, said hello and tried to pass, but they stood there like a fence.

"You're Song Ha Na." I looked up and recognized her right away. Yoon Na Re, the girl Ji Yong was with at the club.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"I hear you're hanging around my oppa a little too much lately." She wore a scowl on her face. Her two lackeys had their arms folded and their eyes were judging me.

"Pardon?" I was genuinely shocked. Her oppa? There were girls that behaved this way outside of movies?

"Oh, so you're going with the 'innocent' routine?" The three of them looked like a trio of witches aiming the daggers in their eyes straight at me.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but I have a schedule to attend." I tried to push past her, but she put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

She held her chin up as high as she could so that she could look down at me. "Listen, you're new here. You should refer to me as sunbae."

I laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, "Excuse me? How are you my sunbae? Just because you've been here longer? I'm not an idol in training."

She pointed her finger at me, "That's right. You're invisible. No one knows you and no one ever will. Do you think you're qualified to stay beside Ji Yong oppa?"

This girl was getting on my nerves, and she was ignorant to boot, "Not that it's any of your business but as a producer in training, it's my job to shadow the music process."

She cocked her eyebrow, "Producer? Then why aren't you in the studio now?"

"I have to assist TOP with his schedule until his manager returns." Why was I even engaging in this conversation?

She stiffened her posture with her fists at her side, "Isn't Ji Yong oppa going to be there as well?"

I rolled my eyes, "The whole band is going to be there." You nitwit.

She cleared her throat and stepped into my personal space, "Ha Na, you better stay away from Ji Yong oppa. Your relationship better be strictly professional, because if it's not I'll..."

"If it's not, you'll what?" Seung Hyun's voice traveled through the lobby overpowering Na Re's unfinished threat.

"Sunbae..." Na Re and her two lackeys bowed.

"If you have time for this nonsense then you three should be practicing," he chastised, "Come on, Ha Na, we've got to get going." He walked out the door and I followed behind, taking note of the angry looks on the girl's faces.

"Thanks." I said as I caught up to Seung Hyun. He didn't reply and instead climbed into the waiting charter bus. All the members were inside, as well as managers and other staff. He sat down near the front, separate from everyone. I went to sit beside him.

"Ha Na!" Ji Yong yelled from the back. "Over here!" Before I had a chance to even sit down next to Seung Hyun, Ji Yong was flagging me down, insisting that I sit beside him. I gave one final glance to Seung Hyun who ignored me entirely. If he was going to be that way, there was no reason I should bother. But, after my run in with the three witches, I didn't feel like sitting next to Ji Yong, either. I chose the safe option and sat in the row beside Ji Yong with the aisle creating a clear line between the two of us.

"Cheer up, Ha Na. It's a beautiful day." I gave an obligatory smile. Ever since the night he came over to my house, I didn't give our relationship any further thought despite the kiss that almost happened. Eun Ji thought it was unbelievable that I was in a love triangle, but I certainly didn't. All I could think of was Seung Hyun. I never thought I was one to fall for the hard-to-get routine, but the more he ignored me, the more my heart ached. I just wanted to be near him.

I half-heartedly listened to Ji Yong as he talked about everything and anything. I fell into a repetition of nodding and smiling just to seem as if I was paying attention. I didn't understand myself anymore. Ji Yong was sweet and caring and gave me all of his attention. A few days ago, I would have soaked up his affection like a thirsty flower. Now I just wanted him to leave me alone so I could focus on open Seung Hyun's closed heart. What a wretch I am, I thought, to have my feelings change so quickly.

"I want to change the game with my next solo album, you know?" I caught the tail end of Ji Yong's conversation and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Ah..." I muttered as I stared towards the front of the bus.

"So will you work with me?" He placed his hand on my knee.

"Pardon?"

"My next album," he said as he followed my gaze to the back of Seung Hyun's seat.

"Oh, sure." I turned towards him, "Sorry, just a little absent minded today." I offered an apologetic glance.

My face reddened as I saw his eyes shift between Seung Hyun and I. "Ha Na, what's going on with you and Seung Hyun?"

"Nothing. Really." I didn't have to lie. It was the honest truth, unfortunately.

"Are you sure?" The bus stopped as it reached our destination.

"Yeah, let's go." I didn't wait for a response. I gathered my effects and moved towards the exit.

The set of the photoshoot was buzzing with chaos.

"Where is the model?!" A man with a retinue of five assistants burst onto the set. He was breathing hard and his face was red. One of his aides leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"She's not coming? _She's not coming_?!" He threw a notebook across the room. "I'll make sure that brat doesn't work in this industry again. Her ego is out of control! How dare she!" He flew past me in a rage. "Get Bigbang dressed and ready to shoot. Someone find me another model! And get me a cappuccino, right now!"

"Wow." I blinked.

"He's one of the most sought after photographers in Korea." Ji Yong was standing beside me. "I have to agree with him; anyone who misses an opportunity to work with him shouldn't be in the business."

I cocked my head to the side, "What if something happened? Like, what if she's sick or something happened to a family member?"

"That's the price of fame, Ha Na." I watched him shrug nonchalantly

I was a bit surprised by his attitude, "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Not really. You'll come to see what I mean in time. If you want something bad enough, you'll never give up for anything." His eyes lingered on me long enough that I picked up on what he meant. I bit my lip and turned away. "How about I grab some coffee for everyone," I offered.

"Sounds good. You might want to grab one for the photographer, too." He winked and left for the dressing room.

Coffee duty again. I started to believe that every career in Korea must begin with being a coffee-maid. I had been around so much coffee since I arrived that I swear my closet started to smell like coffee beans. After a half hour, I returned with coffees for everyone. I saw the boys on the set, milling around. The shoot hadn't started yet. The concept must have been dark. The set was painted mostly black with a red, velvet fainting couch in the center. Seungri looked over at me and waved. When I saw the fake fangs as he smiled, I understood what kind of photo shoot this would be. Vampires. It seemed a bit ridiculous, but it would be interesting to see the boys all made up that way. I pointed at the coffee and Seungri nodded before alerting the rest of the crew to the table full of cups. I grabbed the cappuccino I purchased specially for the photographer and navigated my way to where he was. He was still enraged, a phone to one ear and his hand flying around, emphasizing his angry words. I tried to fly under the radar as I silently offered him the coffee. He whirled around to see who would dare interrupt his tantrum. Shit. I should have just given it to one of his assistants. But then his face changed completely.

He stared intently at me while he wrapped up his conversation, his voice a bit more calm, "Nevermind. I've found what I need. I won't work with your agency again!" He hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket.

The photographer placed a finger under my chin and turned my head from left to right. "What is your name?"

With eyes wide and a small amount of panic rising in my stomach, I managed to reply, "Song Ha Na, sir."

He clapped his hands and demanded loudly, "Get her dressed!" Set assistants began to swarm in on me. My mouth dropped, I pointed at myself, eyebrows raised and turning my head to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Miss Ha Na, I'm about to make you a star." He snapped his fingers and I was spirited away into a dressing room.


	17. Follow Me

**Chapter 17 - Follow Me**

I stood in front of the floor length mirror trying to recognize myself. I could sort of see my face under all the makeup. My hair was down and the makeup team had flat ironed it straight. They painted my face with the palest shades, with the exception of the deep red lipstick and dark eyeliner. My eyelids felt heavy with the false eyelashes they glued on. They adorned my neck and ears with ruby red jewelry. But all of that wasn't the most shocking part.

My cleavage.

I was never very curvy, so how they magically made my breasts into a D from a B was pure magic. The costume team had dressed me in a burgundy satin gown with two sleeves draped off my shoulders. The dress was so long, I had to hold it up to move anywhere, and it had a train that must have been three feet long. If I turned to the left or the right, I risked twisting myself into the hem of the dress and falling over. Even all of that wasn't the piece de resistance. Built into the dress was an honest to God corset. The boning pressed against my ribs and the ribbons cinched up the back in a very cruel way. Breathing was nearly impossible. Who's stupid idea was this anyway?

"I knew it!" It was the photographer. Right, it was his idea. "I have an eye for these things you know. The moment I saw your face, I knew you were the one! Didn't I say that?" His assistants all nodded their heads vigorously, commenting on what a genius the photographer was.

The photographer took my hand and led me out onto the set. The boys turned towards me and seemed to take in a collective gasp. I blushed when my eyes met Seung Hyun's. He was looking at me intently. It was the most he had looked at me in days.

"Wow, Ha Na!" Seungri walked over and took my hand from the director. "You look amazing."

I pinched his cheek, "I always look fabulous."

"But right now I bant to suck your blood."

If I could have bent over, I would have done so in a fit of laughter. Seungri hadn't mastered the English V.

Seung Hyun walked over and smacked him upside the head. " _Vant_ , dummy. I _vant_ to suck your blood."

"Hyung! That hurt!" Seungri held the back of his head and pouted in the cutest way he could muster.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, to Seung Hyun, but he kept walking past me towards the monitor that displayed all the photos. I felt like a ghost.

The photographer clapped his hands together, "Okay! We've already done the main shots with the band members. Now, we're going to do the individual shots with Miss Ha Na." I stood there fidgeting. I was not a model. I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew for sure that I would mess everything up. If I didn't have a pound of makeup on, I probably would have cried.

"G-Dragon, you're up first." Ji Yong stepped onto the set. "Okay," the director began, "I want you to sit on the fainting couch." He pointed at Ji Yong. "And you," he said staring at me, "all you have to do is lay there."

"L-lay there?"

"Can someone help them with their positions?"

Two assistants rushed over. One sat Ji Yong in the corner of the fainting couch. The other helped me sit down and then encouraged me to recline my upper body over Ji Yong's lap. Everyone on the set was staring and I felt completely self-conscious. Embarrassment ran down my spine. Once I was laying across his lap, the assistant took my one arm and placed it along the length of my body, with my hand resting on top of my hip. The other arm was positioned to hang to the floor on the other side of Ji Yong's lap. I guess they were going for a sultry-swooning-damsel-in-distress look. I looked up at Ji Yong.

"Are you okay?"

"Totally uncomfortable."

"Is it me?" Well, it kind of was, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No, the boning in this corset is killing me."

"Ah," he sounded relieved, "relax as much as you can." Easy for him to say.

"Okay," the photographer began, "the concept of this photo is simple. Ha Na, you have been completely mesmerized by G-Dragon but you are now drained of blood. Your vision is out of focus. I want you to lay there as languid as possible. G-Dragon, I want you to look satiated. Sexy, yet menacing. Be sure to aim your sex appeal right here." He pointed to the lens of the camera.

The makeup assistants rushed up and applied fake blood to the corner of his mouth and bite marks on my throat. Shortly after, I heard the sound of the camera shutter.

"Miss Ha Na, when I said to lay there languid, I meant to lay there as if you're completely spent. But make sure it's sexy. I want you to give the most unfocused sexy stare you've ever given. Stare beyond the camera sexily."

I swear, if this guy said sexy one more time, I was going to lose it. My nerves were taking over.

"Just relax, Ha Na," Ji Yong looked down at me, "you've got this."

At that moment, I saw Seung Hyun standing towards the back, just to the right of the photographer. I focused my eyes on him.

"Perfect! Hold that!" The photographer resumed his photo taking. Throughout the shoot, I kept my eyes steadily on Seung Hyun. Ji Yong had to reposition himself around me a few times, touching my arm or my hair, and I could see Seung Hyun's adverse reaction to that. Still, I kept my eyes on him. I wanted him to know, I needed him to know, that even if I was this close to Ji Yong, I was only thinking of him. At some point, Seung Hyun's features softened as he gazed at me.

"Okay! We can work with these. Thank you G-Dragon," the photographer shook Ji Yong's hand as the assistants ushered him off the set. "TOP, you're up." I took a step towards the dressing room. "Miss Ha Na, we still require you on the set."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I still had zero idea of what I was doing.

"Next scene!" The photographer called out and assistants swarmed the set. The fainting couch was removed and a makeup artist came over to wipe the fake bite marks off my neck before reapplying more pale powder. A fog machine was set up, and while I thought the idea was corny, I certainly didn't utter a word.

Two more assistants came up to Seung Hyun and I. After a short explanation from the photographer, they positioned us. Seung Hyun stood behind me, and I stood with my back to him. They took his right arm and wrapped it around my waist. I could already feel my temperature rising. The assistants swept any hair from the left side of the neck and then tilted my head to the right. Finally, his left hand was placed on my left shoulder.  
I was suffocating. This was going to be the death of me. My body reacted immediately to his touch and I leaned back into him.

"Great expression, Ha Na!" the photographer exclaimed, "Now, TOP, you are poised ready to bite."

I wouldn't have cared what he did just as long as I was with him. I could feel his heartbeat and his breathing slowed down.

"I want you two to face each other, now."

Seung Hyun let go of my waist. As I turned to face him, my heel caught in the hem of my dress and I tumbled backward. Seung Hyun caught me. I was bent backward in his arms; his face just inches from mine. Our eyes met and my heart smoldered.

"Good! Hold that!" I barely heard the sound of the camera as I stared intently into his eyes. I didn't have this chemistry with Ji Yong. I knew Seung Hyun felt something for me, too. His lips were coming dangerously close to mine. I allowed my eyes to close, anticipating his kiss.

"Alright! Let's break!" My eyes flew open at the sound of the photographer's booming voice. Seung Hyun stood me upright, then let go of me. He quickly walked off the set. Ji Yong was heading towards me, a slight look of jealousy on his face. As Ji Yong moved closer, Seung Hyun was moving farther away. He opened a door and walked out. I couldn't stay still any longer. I gathered the skirt of my gown into my hands and ran past Ji Yong. I didn't look back to see what his expression was. I needed to see Seung Hyun. I bolted through the door but I didn't see Seung Hyun. I continued to jog down the hallway in ridiculously tall heels. I heard Ji Yong's voice calling me from behind the door. I had to find Seung Hyun.  
At the same moment, the door behind me swung open, a steady hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I was pulled into a room and pushed against the wall. A hand was placed over my mouth. Seung Hyun was standing there with his finger to his mouth. Ji Yong called my name as he raced down the hall, completely passing the room without realizing I was there. Once Seung Hyun was convinced he was gone he pulled his hand away from his mouth.

I exhaled, "Seung Hyun, I-"

Suddenly I couldn't speak. His lips covered mine and he pulled me into a strong embrace. We kissed each other urgently. I winced when one of his fangs caught on my lip. He stopped only to pull them off and throw them to the ground. He found my lips again and buried his hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his back, moving my hands up and grabbing onto his shoulders. I felt him tugging at the ribbons at the back of my corset.

"Wait!" I said breathlessly.

Stopping abruptly, Seung Hyun gave me a puzzled look.

"Don't untie the corset!"

And there it was. Seung Hyun's laughter. My eyes nearly welled with tears.

"You stopped me because you didn't want me to untie your corset?"

"You don't know the hell I went through to get this thing on."

"It couldn't have been any worse than the hell I've been through these past few days."

"No," I agreed, "It wasn't nearly as bad."

"They're going to be looking for us soon." He reminded me.

"I know." My heart sank. I wondered if he would return to the way he had been acting.

"Ha Na..." He gently held my hands.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to stay away from you anymore. I just can't."

"Then don't."

He pressed his lips to mine once more. "Go on, I'll catch up in a minute." He did his best to smooth my hair out with his hand and then opened the door for me.

I turned back, "Is my lipstick smeared?"

His laughter tickled my ears once more, "No, now get going."

In the movies, this would be the point where the credits would roll and everyone would have their happy ending. Our story wasn't near over yet...


	18. Tonight

The photo shoot ended after the sun had set. Back in the van, I could hardly contain my excitement. I bit my lip as I tried to hide my emotions. I looked at the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Seung Hyun's reflection behind me. He had his head down, writing something down in a notebook.

"What has you so happy, Ha Na?" Ji Yong asked with concerned curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...well, nothing much." I replied, my face turning crimson. Seung Hyun made a coughing noise from behind me. "I just received some good news, is all."

"What kind of good news?" Ji Yong pressed. Another cough from behind me.

"Oh nothing special. Just a...call from back home,"

"Earlier after the photo shoot, you disappeared...was everything okay?"

"Oh, I didn't think anyone noticed." I lied.

He lowered his voice, "To be honest, it seemed like you were running after Seung Hyun," he said, his eyes downcast.

"What?" I fumbled for an excuse. "I-it wasn't that. It was the phone call I mentioned." I held my breath hoping that he would believe me.

He lifted his eyes and a cocky smile appeared at the corner of his mouth, "You're really not going to tell me what that call was about, are you?" I felt a pang of guilt. I was lying to him. Whatever spark had happened between us had died out and was replaced by the heat of Seung Hyun's flames. I knew that, but I still felt as if I was doing something really wrong.

I shrugged, "Maybe later, oppa." Once more a cough sounded from behind us.

"Are you getting sick, hyung?" Seungri asked. He hitched a ride back with us.

"Just a tickle in my throat," Seung Hyun replied. I bit the inside of my lip in an attempt not to laugh.

Ji Yong's smile faded and he looked disappointed, but I guess he had resigned himself to the fact that I was not sharing anything right now. Eventually everyone in the van was quiet. Seungri was already snoring with his head pressed against the window. Ji Yong had his eyes closed and his headphones on. The rhythmic tapping of his foot let me know that he was still awake. Suddenly, I felt a nudge against my left arm. I turned slightly to look at the narrow space between my seat and the wall of the car. A folded piece of paper was being passed to me by Seung Hyun. I smiled to myself and reached for the paper, my fingers brushing against his before I clasped the note in my hand. When I touched him, it was as if electricity rolled through my body.

Quietly, I unfolded the note.

 ** _Meet me at my car after everyone has gone home._**

 ** _-Seung Hyun_**

 _ **P.S. Don't you think it's about time you called me oppa, too?**_

I smiled as I folded the note and tucked it in my purse. I could have sworn I felt Ji Yong gaze upon me, but when I turned my head towards him, his eyes were still closed.

We arrived back at the YG building and, exhausted, everyone went their separate ways. I made sure to busy myself with some loose ends in the studio until I was sure everyone was gone. Looking as if I was committing a crime, I snuck downstairs to the garage where Seung Hyun was waiting for me in his car. I hopped in on the passenger's side.

"You took your sweet time..." He glanced at me out of the side of his eye.

"I didn't want to get caught!" I replied defensively.

"Well," his annoyance faded into a smile, "good job, then."

I looked down at my hands and allowed the hint of a smile to appear, "So, are we going somewhere inparticular?"

"We are."

"Okay...?"

He quickly glanced over at me with his smoldering eyes, "We're going to celebrate your promotion from interim manager to girlfriend."

My heart hitched and I caught my breath. In the split second it took me to recompose myself, I decided to play with him a bit. "Slow down there, bud. I didn't agree to being your girlfriend," I teased. He looked at me incredulously.

"So, what, that kiss didn't mean anything to you?"

"What?" I squinted my eyes at him, "No! You didn't let me finish! I was going to say that I didn't agree to being your girlfriend...yet."

"Oh." His face turned bright red, but a smile reached the corner of his mouth. He continued, "So, I don't think it's a good idea to go out to a restaurant with the paparazzi and all."

"Then a club?" I suggested.

He shook his head, "I don't really feel like dealing with a crowd."

"A park?"

"It's too cold."

"Oppa, I've run out of ideas," I sighed.

"I have- wait. Did you just call me oppa?" He seemed so shocked, I honestly thought he was going to slam on the breaks in the middle of the street.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a smirk. I let the emotions of our budding relationship roll over me. I had never felt this way before and I was determined to savor every bit. I decided to let him surprise me with the location.

Drunk on my fluttering feelings, I blurted out, "You know, you were my first kiss."

"Really?"

His voice snapped me back to reality. Why did I just confess that? "I shouldn't have told you that. So awkward!" I buried my head in my hands just as we pulled up to a stoplight. I felt Seung Hyun's hand pet the back of my head.

"Don't be embarrassed." The light turned green and put his foot back on the gas. "I'm just surprised."

"Surprised at what?"

"You're a pretty good kisser for your first time. But, that no one else has tried..."

"Oh, they've tried."

"And?"

"By the time I hit my teens I was so immersed in music that I barely had any friends. If I had any spare time, it was usually focused on songwriting." I divulged, "I went on a few dates in high school, but no one ever interested me. I just decided to put off any relationship until I found someone who I liked more than my music."

"Am I that someone?" He asked sheepishly.

"I think you are," I looked over at him with as much sincerity as I could give. He looked slightly bashful. I found it endearing.

The car arrived at a residential building. Seung Hyun drove into the underground garage and parked.

"Where are we?"

"My place," he replied. I raised my eyebrow. Did he expect us to go from kissing to... Before I could finish my thought, he explained, "Relax, Ha Na. I'm going to make you dinner."

The elevator ride up to his apartment was painfully long. I was dying to see what his condo looked like. After he welcomed me in, I looked around. The space was very open and the furniture was very minimalist. He had artwork everywhere and in other areas there were toy figurines.

"Come, sit." I followed him to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Your place is amazing."

He was already uncorking a bottle of wine, "Thanks. I have a huge interest in art and obscure toys. To be honest, if I wasn't a musician, I would probably be a curator."

"I don't know what I'd be if I wasn't a musician..." My voice trailed off. He was pulling something out of his cupboard. "Seriously, Ramyun?"

"What did Ramyun ever do to you?"

I laughed, "I guess I was just expecting something a little more..."

"Fancy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. I guess I was expecting something not so...instant."

It was his turn to laugh, "Fair enough, but we're still having Ramyun."

"Fair enough." I replied. I didn't say much while he was cooking. I just watched him and was touched that he was preparing food for me. The kitchen light was behind him and cast a golden aura around him. I was falling head over heels and it was driving me crazy.

We ate and talked. We didn't talk about anything too heavy. We mostly made small talk and jokes, both of us feeling a bit nervous.

After dinner, I sat on the couch as Seung Hyun brought the bottle of wine and two glasses into the living area. He poured one for each of us and I took a sip, savoring the flavor. Then I took another sip, hoping for liquid courage.

Seung Hyun settled next to me on the couch. "Say it again."

I pulled the wine glass from my lips, "Say what again?"

"Oppa," he said and my heart skipped a beat. I was being put on the spot but the wine was definitely kicking in and I began to feel bold. I set my glass on the coffee table and turned my body towards Seung Hyun. I gently moved my right leg across his lap until I was straddling him. I took his wine glass, finished his wine, and set it on the end table. His eyes wide with surprise, he pushed his back into the couch putting a couple extra inches between us. My eyes looked into his as I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Oppa?" I kissed his forehead. "You want me to call you oppa?" I kissed his left cheek.

"Y-yes." He murmured.

"Okay then, oppa." I kissed his right cheek.

"You American girls are quite forward." Seung Hyun looked shocked, intrigued, and maybe a little turned on.

"I know," and with that, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. I imagined that his wide eyes had finally shut as his hands moved slowly up my back. My hands dropped from his face down to his shoulders. Our kiss continued for what seemed like an eternity until I pulled away for air. Then it seemed like the shortest kiss in the world.

Seung Hyun wrapped an arm around my waist and placed a hand behind my head. He swiftly laid me down on the couch and held his body above me, his face mere inches from mine.

"I want to be yours, Ha Na." He said in a soft, husky voice.

"I want you to be mine." I could barely catch my breath.

"Then shall we do it again?" There was a flame in his eyes.

"Do what?" I asked, lazily tracing my fingers along his arm.

"This." His lips found mine once more and his body relaxed and melded with mine. With every second that passed, I knew I was falling harder for him. I silently begged for this not to be a dream. But if it was, I wished that I would never wake up.


End file.
